In the Dark of the Night
by Claire Starling
Summary: When something terrible happens to Sarah, Jareth is haunted by his past.
1. Prologue

Hey! While I was working on my other stories this one popped into my head. It's probably no good but I though I would give it a shot. Anyway- keep reviewing if you want chapter 1.  
DEDICATION: This is to my friend Susan, whose dreams of being a movie star where crashed into a building. Thanks for believing in me, I will keep writing I promise.   
DISCLAIMER: If I own any of this would I be wasting my time writing fanfiction when I could be doing a sequel? Any people that did not appear in the movie Labyrinth is mine!  
  
IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT  
PROLOGUE:   
  
A woman with long raven hair sighed as she went into the park. It was around one in the morning but she didn't care- she needed to think. As she sat on the bench by the water, she looked at the moon oblivious to the danger right by her. Suddenly, a shadow moved to quick for her to catch until there was a hand over her mouth. Before she could protest or try to scream, a very husky, sensual voice whispered in her ear.   
* Sleep *  
She immediately fell under the spell and her body slumped, her head moving to one side giving the man easy access to her throat. As he leaned down to pierce her throat with his fangs, a light, but cold- slightly British voice called out to him.  
"Stop Lucas."  
Lucas turned to see his king standing there in all his glory. His brown hair coming down in soft waves to his elbows, his tall lean form standing straight and tall. His pale face and his cold, green mismatched eyes glaring. The air of royalty and arrogance surrounded him.  
"King Gavinn," Lucas said as he bowed. "Why do you ask me to stop, My King?"  
A smirk came upon Gavinn's thin lips as he approached Lucas and the woman. He touched just in-between her breasts where her heart lay. "Yes, just as I thought." He murmured. "She contains magic; such a waste to use her as just a meal." His lips curled into a cruel smile; "I will make her one of us."  
"You're going to change her, Your Majesty?"   
"Yes. Go back to the pack now, you're no longer needed here."  
Lucas bowed again and scurried off.  
"In thirteen weeks child, you will be one of us forever." Gavinn said. He picked her up and transferred them to his chambers. In the park you could hear his cruel laughter echo. A woman walked out of the shadows that had concealed her. "And so she was changed, in the dark of the night, into what she became." A determined look came into her eyes as she whispered "I will not let Gavinn enslave you but the change must happen. I'm so sorry, Sarah." And she disappeared, leaving black rose petals where she once stood.   
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it bad? Or good? Please review I'm begging you! I live off of feed back. Okay, I'm calm. Just please review! 


	2. Chapter One: Celeste and the Decision

Sorry for the long wait, here is Ch1 of In the Dark of the Night.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I own them all BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::guys in white jackets try to bang down the door that leads to the closet Claire is hiding in:: Okay, okay- I don't really own Jareth or Sarah or anyone in the movie Labyrinth but I do own Gavinn (bastard) and Celeste and any other character unfamiliar to you. ::door is starting to give:: Uh oh! ::summons up a crystal which zaps her someplace as the door gives::  
  
Chapter One: Celeste and the Decision  
  
Sarah woke up in an unfamiliar place with a harsh burning in her chest. She sat up, and clutching her chest, she tried to stand. Two strong, delicate, female hands gently pushed her back down.   
"You are still weak, you must rest." Said a soft, slightly British voice.   
Sarah looked up at the woman and gasped. Her white blond hair cascaded down her back to her waist, her face soft and pale, and her eyes were mismatched- one a deep violet, the other a shinning silver. 'She looks like a walking fairy tale princess. If Jar… I mean the Goblin King was a girl this is what he would look like,' Sarah thought, amazed.   
A soft smile was on her lips. "I'm Celeste. I am going to explain some things to you. But you must not interrupt, Sarah."  
Sarah nodded and sat back to listen.  
"You are a vampire as am I. But we are different than the others. The one who made you, changed you against your will-which he did to me as well- his name is Gavinn. He's King of the Vampires. We are different because we can do things normal vampires cannot. First of all we can go into the sunlight as if we were mortal. We have magic you see- mine is stronger than yours and yours is untapped power but I will help you with it. But the real reason they want us is that we can bear children. When you're female and changed into a vampire, you become barren automatically. But we can still have children that will probably be stronger than any other vampire. I am here to give you a choice."  
"What is the choice?" Sarah asked leaning over.  
"You can come with me- learn how to use your magic to the fullest and for good and not join Gavinn or his league. Or you can stay her and become his whore and bear his bastard children. It's your choice- true my path will be harder with more dangers and hardships but its result is much better. It is your choice but you must make your decision now." Celeste sat back letting Sarah soak up the information she just gave her. 'I hope she comes with me, I would hate to see someone broken so young,' Celeste thought  
It's an easy decision- I don't want to be a slut. I guess I will go with her but I hope she is as kind as she seems to be, Sarah decided.   
"I will go with you." Sarah said finally. A smile lit up Celeste's face but it was short lived. They both heard the sound of three pairs of boots approaching the room.  
"Sarah, you must trust me, take my hand." A crystal formed in Celeste's left hand as she offered her right. "Trust me or stay with him."   
Sarah heard the footsteps move faster. 'Oh no, they've heard us! I just hope I am making the right decision,' Sarah thought frantically.   
Sarah held her breath and grabbed hold of Celeste's gloved hand. The crystal started to grow and Sarah felt a dizzying sensation and collapsed on the red dust that had replaced the stone as she fell into unconscious's arms again.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Gavinn ran into the room where he heard the voices, his advisors not far behind. A light glowed from the room he was approaching and as he entered the room, he heard the faint sound of bells. He searched the room for his new minion, Sarah, but as he expected she was no where to be found. He looked down and almost screamed in rage. The thought that the woman he wanted most had just slipped in under his nose and stole his playmate made him want to scream. Picking up the black rose petals he finally let out his rage in a loud frustrated roar,  
"CELESTE!"  
  
a/n: ::adjusts mask:: so? What do you think? Please write a review please!! I'd get down on my knees and beg but it would ruin my dress. Please review and thanks a lot!! ::disappears into the crowd before Jareth figures out she's there:: 


	3. Chapter Two: Sarah's Dream

Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry for the wait but schools a bitch. Ugh… Anyway during my Science class I got myself some inspiration and jotted this down. Hope its good although it's short. And remember- I live off of feed back! Now- ON TO THE STORY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own characters blah blah blah… as the bird hat would put it "will you listen to this crap?" we all know that I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Two: Sarah's dream  
  
Sarah was dreaming- she knew that. She was watching her past fly through her mind showing her memories she'd never forget and memories she wished didn't belong to her.  
{"Read this one to me mommy," pleaded a five-year-old Sarah  
"All right," said her mother. "Labyrinth, a place where dreams came true and nothing is what it seems…"}  
{"Don't leave me mommy please!" begged a seven-year-old Sarah as she held on to her mother's leg.  
"I have to go Sarah, my career can't progress here. I'm sorry. I love you and I'll keep in touch…"}  
{"Why do you have to get married again, dad?}  
{"Sarah, get a bottle for Toby while I change his diaper."}  
{"I cant do anything right, can I?!"}  
{"And you Sarah, how are enjoying my Labyrinth?"  
"It's a piece of cake."  
"Then how about upping the stakes?"  
"That's not fair."  
"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is."}  
{"Just fear me, -love- me, do as I say and I will be your slave."  
"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"}  
{"Toby be careful on you bike."  
"I will Sar. Stop being such a worry wart."  
HONK…  
SCREEEEEEEECHHHHH!!!  
"TOBY NO!"}  
{We are sorry no one made it through the crash…"}  
{" Hi, I'm David…}  
Her memories seem to slow and stop at the night I was changed.  
FLASHBACK:  
David was on one knee holding up an engagement ring.  
'I should say yes… I was to say yes. But my heart is telling me its wrong- like adultery or something,' Sarah thought.   
"David, I love you dearly but not like that. I can't, I...I just can't I am so sorry."  
She watched as David's face fell and he stood up and held out the ring to her. "But I love you so much. I'd move mountains for you."  
"But I want someone who will move the stars for me. I'm so sor-"  
"No," David threw the ring at her feet. "I'm sorry." With that he left and she walked to the park to think over her reaction.  
END OF FLASH BACK  
She heard her name being whispered and felt her self being returned to the real world.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Sarah?" Celeste said.  
"Mmmm," Sarah's eyes opened and she yawned.  
"Thou fair maiden has awoken!"  
"Sawah…awake."  
"Sarah's awake?"  
Sarah sat up when she heard the three familiar voices. When she saw her surroundings she screamed and her screams would have echoed far distances if Celeste's hand weren't over her mouth.  
She was in the Labyrinth…again.  
  
A/N: sorry for the shortness but thanks to the prison they label "High School", my brain cells are spent. More chapters coming soon. And remember REVIEW!! Because I just so happened to know where a portal to your house is and the fire gang always loves a new place to "chilly down" as they say. *grins wickedly* Really would love to stay and chat but I must run… ta, CS 


	4. Chapter Three: Evil Thirst

ITS ALIVE!!! ITS ALIVE!!! *laughs insanely*   
Okay- so for celebration of fanfic.net FINALLY pulling itself together I've decided to set out another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and the next one should be due sometime soon.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I keep trying to buy Jareth on Ebay but someone keeps out-betting me… Does any one know who "Jim Henson Co." is? Oh, he can keep Sarah by the way. Anyway Celeste is mine- for I am her creator the all mighty Claire Bwahahahahahahahahahaha *coughcough* damn cold.   
  
Chapter Three: Evil thirst  
  
"Sarah, calm down," Celeste chided as she slowly and cautiously took her hand away from Sarah's mouth.  
"Calm down? Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?!" Sarah shot up so she was standing and looking down at Celeste. "Let me tell you about my life as of late. For some strange reason, I rejected my boyfriend's proposal although I truly care for him. Then, I'm attacked at the park and when I wake up, you're there telling me I'm a vampire and I should trust you. And then I you take me *here*, to this, this, this, forsaken labyrinth." Sarah was breathing hard when she finished and her vision was blurring.  
Celeste noticed Sarah was wavering on her feet. "Sarah, calm down. If you don't you're going to-" Celeste was interrupted when Sarah collapsed in her arms; "-faint."  
Celeste sighed as she laid Sarah on the ground. "Just as stubborn as Jareth…"   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sarah awoke sometime later. She was still very weak- she couldn't even open her eyes. She felt a warm sweet substance slip through her lips. Unconsciously, she started to lap up the liquid. She felt her strength returning. She finally opened her eyes to find Celeste feeding her blood from her cupped palms. Sarah attempted to push the alluring liquid away but Celeste forced another handful down her throat instead.  
"Sarah, you are very weak. You must drink," Celeste whispers softly.  
Sarah was disgusted but- the blood- it tasted so good- it was impossible to stop. Sarah pulled Celeste's slashed wrist to her mouth and continued to feed so overwhelmed by the potent elixir she was barely aware of what she was doing. Finally, Celeste pulls her wrist away from Sarah's hungry mouth.  
"You have quite an appetite. I will teach you to control that." Celeste smiles warmly, her eyes soft. "Sarah, I know this is hard for you and that you are scared of this new and frightening change. But this is what you are now, and what you always will be- there is no cure. But if you trust me, I can help you every step along the way."  
Sarah receded into her mind. 'I've got to except this. I'll have to live with this all of my immortal life. I CAN do this- and she will make it easier.  
"All right," Sarah smiled.  
"Is Sarah betta now?" A gruff voice said.  
Sarah's eyes brightened as she turned to face her friends. "HOGGLE! LUDO! SIR DIDYMUS!" Sarah ran to her friends and wrapped them all in a powerful hug. Sarah sat in Ludo's lap as she discussed what has been happening to her lately. Celeste smiled wistfully and then slid down the length of the trunk she was leaning against. Sir Didymus, being the only one who noticed this, carefully detached himself from the circle and went to Celeste.  
"My lady, are you all right?" Didymus asked quietly.  
"Giving so much blood, not taking any back… very tiring," Celeste mumbled.  
Didymus gave a nod and took a bottle out of a pouch on his belt. "Here, this shall make thee feel better. Tis animal blood but tis better than nothing."  
"Thank you Sir Didymus, you are very kind," Celeste said taking the bottle from Didymus's hand and emptying it into her mouth. Finally she stood and looked out over the labyrinth. "Sarah, we must head out towards the castle now."  
Sarah's head shot up. "Castle? What are we going to do at the castle?"  
"We are staying there of course," Celeste said, chuckling.  
"But J-" suddenly she found she could not talk.  
"Never say HIS name here. He can hear it no matter where you are. Now listen, I know of you're history with him and you have got to get over it. He can protect us- and he will."  
Sarah thought about this, I did get over it. It's just- won't he hate me? I refused his offering of love- but I was so young… I didn't know what half those feelings were. I dreamed he would understand, but he hates me- I hurt him so much and all he did was love me. He hates me, he hates me, he hates me, he-  
Sarah was pulled out of her chant by a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't blame you, Sarah. He knows you were just a child then. But don't pass this up- this is your second chance at love. People wish they could have the chance you've been given. Please, I know you are scared but if we don't go now, Gavinn will find us. But once we are in there," Celeste said pointing to the Labyrinth, "we are protected by its power and it is harder for him to harm us."   
She's right. But sometime I'm going to have to ask her how she knows all this stuff… Sarah thought.  
"Okay," Sarah said standing up, "Let's get started!" Sarah was about to start walking when she tripped on the black silk nightgown she was wearing. "Umph" She lifted her head when she heard Celeste giggling.   
"Yes, but first a change of clothes for both of us." Celeste snapped her fingers and Sarah was wearing Jeans, comfy sneakers, and a cream colored poet's shirt. Snapping her fingers again, Celeste changed from her blue gown into black pants and a red shirt with sleeve's out of that flowered at the ends. Her long blond hair was in a french-braid with red ribbons twisted through it. "Now we're ready."   
Celeste, Sarah, and all of their friends headed towards the gates of the Labyrinth and entered with the gates closing behind them.  
  
It's a little longer at least. I have to give some credit to the book "The Last Vampire", for my inspiration of this chapter. Any way, more chapters should be coming soon. I'll do anything to keep "His Royal Tightness" at bay.  
HRT: Hey! I resent that.  
CS: *hits head* Go away.  
HRT: Not until Sarah and I have some action.  
CS: I… this is not that type of fiction Jareth plus I wouldn't know what to write.  
HRT: I could give you some inspiration with that. *Smirks and then sends her a wicked smile*  
CS: *screams in frustration* How DID your parents put up with you!?! Go away so I can keep writing this story.  
HRT: As you wish, dearest. *Disappears in a flash of glitter*  
CS: *looks at the pile of glitter on the floor of her room then sighs and picks up the broom near her computer* Just remember- Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter Four: Training

Jareth: Where is she? She'd supposed to write her little author comments here! *Crosses his arms*  
*Claire bursts into her room and chucks her 50-pound backpack on the bed* I HATE school. *looks up and notices Jareth*  
Claire: *smirks and curtseys* And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence your Royal Tightness?  
Jareth: Why are all the listians obsessed with my tights?   
Claire: *snickers* Because they're tight?  
Jareth: Just get on with the story for Undeground's sake!  
Claire: *laughs* Aw, is this a touchy topic?  
Jareth: ARG! *zaps himself away leaving a HUGE pile of glitter in the middle of her room*  
Claire: Damn. *picks up broom and pan* All right… on with the story…while I try to calm His Royal Tightness into coming back but before I do I want to thank my best friends Cherry and Candy aka Alisa Perne aka Sita from listening to me every time I talk about Labyrinth.   
  
Disclaimer: *Bursts into tears* WAAAAAAAA! I don't own the labyrinth. I also don't own Jaden, which is own by the brilliant Spider Girl who thought of him first… Shucks. Oh by the way- if anyone wants to use the character of Jaden please ask her before using him. Thanks- I wouldn't want to give a bad impression. And yes, there is a chance he may make a guest appearance.  
  
Chapter Four: Training  
  
"I present to you, the wall maze- where we will start your training," Celeste said with a grand sweep of her arms. "Now I want you to close your eyes," Sarah looked at Celeste suspiciously. "Trust me," Celeste said with a comforting smile. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. Celeste lightly picked up both of Sarah's hands and rested each one on her temples. Celeste started to take Sarah's middle finger and index finger and rotated backward in a similar fashion to what a person would do to soothe a headache away. She let go of Sarah's hands and they kept rotating.  
"Now," Sarah said in a low, humming voice. "I want you to concentrate on the magic, on its pure essence. You want to see that magic- you want to *see* the spark of magic stand out like a sore thumb. See the illusion."   
When Celeste finished speaking Sarah's eyes shot open. Her pupils dilated to the fullest then receded until they where back to normal size. Sarah looked around, her mouth open in shock. She could see every opening; they were all glowing red!  
"Better?" Celeste said, humor clear in her voice.  
"Very…" Sarah whispered her voice filled with awe. "I can see every opening!" Sarah turned to walk in a random opening but Celeste arm shot out and grabbed hers in a vice-like grip.  
"You might not want to do that. Only two of these openings actually lead to the castle. That one," Celeste said, pointing to the opening, "Goes straight into the desert of eternity. Not pleasant," Sarah nodded to show her understanding. "We have to go quickly- come- this way." Celeste turned right and Sarah and the others trailed behind. Sarah noticed an opening a couple of yards away that was glittering brightly and without a second thought ran to it. 'It's the same opening I used last time!' thought Sarah in amazement.  
"Yes it is, Sarah. But you turned the wrong way," Celeste said, coming to a rest beside her.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sarah questioned.  
"If you hadn't listened to the worm and kept going left you would have gone straight to the castle," Celeste replied, smiling at Sarah's shocked look. "But- we aren't taking that opening, we have things to do in the Labyrinth," Celeste smiles and takes Sarah's hand walked into the opening and turned right.   
"The stone maze," Sarah stated.  
"Yes. This is where you will get you're second lesson. Here you will learn to summon a crystal and use it to see others, talk to them through it, and teleport."  
"Awesome. I'll really be able to do that?" Sarah questioned with a hint of disbelief.  
Celeste giggled lightly, "Of course. What would be the use of lying? Now, are you ready?"  
"Yes, indeedy!"  
Celeste smiled at the young woman's determination. "Wonderful, now first you must summon a crystal. Hold open your palm and close your eyes, picturing the crystal in your hand."   
Sarah closed her eyes and did so. She pictured the crystal that the cruel, arrogant, incredibly sexy, Hey! Where did that come from! Sarah mentally slapped herself, Goblin King had offered her almost 13 years ago. And suddenly she felt weight in the hand she was holding out. Her eyes fluttered open to see that the weight was a crystal. A smile tugged at her lips. 'I did it!' she thought, dazed.  
"Now will it away," Celeste said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She saw Sarah's confused expression and further explained. "Just picture it dissolving in your hand."  
Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. Willing it away, Sarah felt something-cool slip through her fingers. Sarah's eyes shot open. "I… I… I did it! I actually did it!" Sarah said, staring at the white glitter trickling through her fingers in awe and shock.  
"Yes," Celeste said, breaking Sarah's revere. "But that's the easy part. Now wander away," Celeste words only earned her a questioning look from Sarah. "Don't doubt me- now scat."  
Sarah shrugged and started down a nearby path, about twenty turns later a voice stopped her- it was Celeste's.  
"Now summon up another crystal and picture us." Sarah summoned up a crystal and focused on the crystal while she picture Celeste and all her underground friends. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she saw Celeste looking into a crystal with a proud smile on her face, Hoggle looking over her shoulder (so to speak), Ludo playing with his long ears, and Didymus talking to Ambrosious. Now," Celeste's voice said again, echoing around her. "Talk to us as if we where beside you."  
"Can you hear me clearly?" Sarah said.   
"Crystal clear!" chuckled Celeste. "Hold on a second."   
Sarah watched as Celeste disappeared, a little frightened. Imagine her shock when a gloved hand tapped her shoulder. She jumped a foot in the air and had to choke back a scream. 'OMG it's Jareth! He found me all alone! Shit! Shit!' Sarah thought, panicking. Her fears dissipated as a female giggle filled the air.   
  
"It's just me, Sarah." Celeste said, still giggling. Sarah whirled around to see Celeste standing there, hand pressed lightly to her mouth to hold back the giggles.   
"Very funny! Sarah said, hands on hips.   
Oh, yes. She'll make a great queen, mused Celeste. "Okay, okay. This is your last lesson in the stone maze. I want you to transport us back to the others. Just concentrate on your goal."  
Sarah cooled down and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she started to think. 'I can do this. Celeste and I are next to Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle in the stone maze where I left them' Sarah opened her eyes when she heard cheering coming from all her friends who where standing where she left them. "Wow," Sarah whispered, her voice picking up volume. "That was a piece- er - easier than I thought."  
Celeste smiled and formed a crystal, "New game board- ready?" Celeste said.  
"Of course! Lets go!"  
In a flash of light, Celeste disappeared, all her friends coming along for the ride. They reappeared in front of Alph and Ralph. Celeste held up her hand just as one of the door guards opened his mouth.  
"Before you try to confuse us with your riddles I know you are both lying. We are going left," Ralph moved out of the way, as Celeste pushed open the door signaling her friends inside.  
"I can't believe it all this time I took the wrong way," Sarah whispered to herself.  
"Actually, you took the right way- the tunnel system you were in leads directly to the castle."  
"Then why don't we go that way?" Sarah interrupted.  
"Because they most likely waiting for us down there- where sunlight doesn't reach them…" Celeste trailed off. "Anyway, time for you next lesson in the Hedge Maze and this is where we must leave Ludo to his duties."  
"Oh-" Sarah said regretfully. Sarah walked over and gave Ludo a hug. "Bye Ludo- see you soon."   
"Good bye Sawah." Ludo said and walked away.  
"Now, time for your history lesson. You ready? It's kind of long."  
"Totally- lay it on me."  
"One day aboveground is like one week here. So, 910 million years ago Underground time, which is about -oh- just about 306 trillion years ago your time…" Celeste smiled at Sarah's shocked expression and answered her mental inquiry, "Yes, that long ago. God decided to create 13 beings to help control the stream of beings he was constantly strewing out. Time, was the first, he travels in the form of a silver ball. Miracle, his brother also travels in silver. Destiny comes in silver as well. You see since Time, Miracle, and Destiny are all direct family and all focus on the same basic objective, they share the same travel form. Love, she travels in orange. I know what you're thinking- but wouldn't she be red? No- it is her sister- Lust that travels in red. Lust is married to Seduction who travels in black. Hope- she travels in yellow where as he sister, Purity, travels in white. Courage prefers blue while as her brother-Strength travels in green. Happiness- he travels in violet and his brother- Indifference chooses clear. Despair- Indifference's wife likes gray. And those are the 13 beings. Together they either gave birth to or created the four original Fae beings.  
"There are three major kingdoms- the Kingdom of the Fae, the Kingdom of Dreams, and the Kingdom of Nightmares. King Oberon, who is the son of Seduction and Lust and Queen Titiana, who is the daughter of Strength and Love are married and extremely powerful. Oberon is the father of almost every other being of the 13 kingdoms. Oberon has black hair- mismatched eyes- one is blue like HIS and the other is emerald green. Titiania is the mother of all Oberon's children. She has white blond hair like HIM and she has mismatched eyes- one silver, the other hazel. Together they rule the Kingdom of the Fae.   
"King Rama is the creation of Seduction and Hope and Queen Sita is not Fae she's of the angelic species. Rama has blue eyes-like the sea after a storm and his hair is strawberry blonde. Sita has sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair. They are the King and Queen of Dreams. They had a daughter named Willow who is the first of her kind- she's what the Aboveground call witches. She's sweet- her eyes are sapphire blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.  
"The last major kingdom is rules by Desida and Calion. Queen Desida has fiery red hair and her eyes are black. Calion is not Fae he is a Warlord. He has brown hair and green eyes. They have a son in which is well Gavinn…"  
"Gavinn is of Fae blood?" Sarah asked amazed.  
"Partial- he is part warlord but really he is King of the vampires and he is a vampire himself. The Fae blood is what makes him more powerful and able to last through sunlight. Gavinn has brown hair- wavy to his elbows. His eyes are mismatched- both shades of green. He has many children- his oldest is Damien.  
"The rest of the kingdom holders are of the 8 children of Oberon and Titiania. I will just brush through this. The older twins own the Demon and Angelic Kingdoms. Gizabella rules the Demon kingdom. Augustus rules the Angelic Kingdom. The younger three are rulers of the elves, fairies, and gnomes. The oldest of the youngest is Clarice; she rules the elves with her eleven husband William. The middle of the youngest is Zellaphon; she rules the fairies. The youngest is Vernon he owns the gnomes.  
"And the last stop is the famous triplets. Let's start with His Royal Highness, shall we?" Celeste said in a sarcastic tone. "J is Fae- pure blooded. All Fae are either evil or good. It is extremely rare for a completely balanced Fae. J is almost balanced but he is more evil than good by a drop. He's the middle of the triplets- he's ruled this kingdom for hmm- your time around five thousand years or so. He's quite young he's only over one million himself."  
Sarah's mouth was agape, "ONE MILLION YEARS OLD!" She turned to find Celeste smirking.  
"Oh- come on, Sarah- you've read enough fairy tales to know Fae live long lives. Any way he is very powerful for his age but not to extreme. He knows how to control it.  
"Jaden is the youngest of the triplets. He was supposed to help J rule but he rebelled and was kicked out by the Fae court and stripped of his powers for attempting to kill Clarice. A year back he met up with Gavinn and they shared power- he is somewhere roaming Aboveground- killing innocent young girls with he shinny new fangs behind the identity of James Landau. Jareth and Jaden have been enemies since he tried to kill Clarice. If they saw each other again, only one person would survive the meeting. Jaden is the weakest out of the triplets because he is all dark magic and all evil vampire. (A/N: not that some of us mind that…= )"  
"What about the oldest triplet?" Sarah asked- extremely curious and into the story.  
"Um- look! The doors! We've got to get into the Fiery Forest so I can teach you how to fence."  
"How to fence?"  
"Sword fight Sarah."  
"Really! Awesome!" Sarah said, completely forgetting the question she asked earlier because of the excitement. She slid through the door that Celeste had opened.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*ONE HOUR LATER*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*   
  
Clash. Clink. Shink. Crash.  
  
"Block, block, block, nice lunge, block, block, watch your left side, block, block, block, and-" Celeste said as she avoided Sarah's blows one after the other, the previous one just missing he arm. "Nice- your almost hit me that time and you're checked." Celeste said as her cloth covered sword smacked right into Sarah's midsection on the left side. "You keep leaving your left side open, we have to keep working on it."  
"Um- my ladies?" Didymus interrupted.  
"Yes, Didymus?" Celeste said.  
"I must return to my home and Sir Hoggle had to go home to his lady."  
"Hoggle's married?" Sarah asked, astonished.  
"Just a year ago. His wife, Tawny, is pregnant 3 months," Didymus answered.  
"Wow. Well- if you must go…" Sarah said as she kneeled down to sweep Didymus into a hug and release him. "I shall see you soon Didymus."  
Didymus bowed. "Fare thee well, Lady Sarah, Lady Celeste." And with that, Didymus galloped off towards the Bog of Stench in which they had been avoiding. Sarah and Celeste were about to continue with Sarah's lesson when Celeste's head shot up.   
"A raven-" She said. "Sarah do you know how to run?"  
"Of course." Sarah said, nervous.  
"Good- run!" Celeste said grabbing Sarah's hand as she ran down the hill into the Junkyard and they ran- the raven on the tail, they just slipped into the gates and past the Hugemongious when the raven was about to swoop.  
"He wont come for us no while we are here," Celeste panted.  
"Why did we run?" Sarah panted.  
"Gavinn travels in the form of a raven."  
"Oh."  
"Come, but first we must change into something more suitable." Celeste snapped her fingers and she was in a silver gown with her hair up in a french twist- silver ribbons strung though her white blonde hair, a matching clock with hood was around he shoulders. Sarah looked down when she felt her clothes change. Her jeans had turned into a red dress that had sleeves that spouted at the ends and a tight bodice with a full skirt. A red cape draped around her shoulders- she felt her hair twist up into the same hairstyle as Celeste except with red ribbons. "Now, we're ready," Celeste said pulling her hood up to cover her face.  
Sarah copied the motion. "Wow, this is incredible."  
"Yes, come to the castle."  
All the way the Sarah was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Oh Jareth. What will he think of me? Why do I care? He's my enemy right? No Sarah, you know better than that. It was ALL your fault, remember? He did what you asked him to. You did, after all, wish Toby away in the first place. Oh- so many thoughts… Do I still love him? Did I ever love him? Does he love me still? After my rejection? Do I hope that he will still love me? The sounds of the castle doors opening awoke Sarah from her thoughts as Sarah went first into the castle and following her memory walked right into the throne room.  
Jareth, who had been lounging in his throne- one leg over the arm, looked up at the clicking of heels. He saw a pretty, young maiden walk into the throne room. He was about to ask her what she was doing her when she removed the hood from her head.  
"Sarah?" Jareth whispered, barely believing his eyes. He was about to ask her what she was doing here when a woman stepped out from behind Sarah and lowered her hood. This shocked him even more.   
"Jareth- I…" Celeste started in a soft whisper but she didn't get to finish. The second Jareth saw Celeste standing in his throne room for the first time in five thousand years, he didn't hesitate to rush off his throne to wrap her in a hug.   
"Sister," escaped Jareth's lips as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I know I am SOOOOOO evil. *Starts laughing hysterically and just dodges a rotten peach.* Ah, well sucks for you. *Bangs on her bathroom door again*   
CS: Jareth I really didn't mean it when I called you a puffy haired, spandex wearing, goblin kisser.  
J: Yes, you did! *Sulking and sobbing noises heard*   
CS: *sighs in aggravation and clears throat when the Funny Farm music comes on (funny farm?   
By Dr. Demento?)*   
Remember when you didn't review and I got on my knees and begged you to or else I'd go bizirk? Well, you didn't anyhow and then the days got worse and worse. And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind. And- they're coming to take you away ha ha, they're coming to take you away ho ho hee hee ha ha to the goblin farm- where life is beautiful all the time and you'll be happy to see those big hairy goblins covered in bog slime and they're coming to take you away ha ha.  
*giggles* so remember Review!!  
*bangs on door again* JARETH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Five: Bedtime!

*walks out of the bathroom with a content sigh* thank god. Oh hi! *waves at her readers* right now I just want to say something… what happened to all of my reviewers? They left me all alone! But I want to thank one person- who has reviewed all my stories in the Labyrinth section and is a wonderful writer- thank you dawn! For being loyal! NOW FINISH WHEN FANTASY BECOMES REALITY! *giggles* anyway- also want to thank cherry and Sita- love you guys! And labyrinthgirlforever thank you a lot. For also reviewing every chapter. And if I forgot you I'm sorry- I'm so tired. *yawns* sorry for the delay and enjoy. *looks into her crystal ball and falls off her chair laughing from seeing Jareth dancing and singing 'magic dance' along side David Bowie in matching orange spandex*   
  
DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHAT KIDDIES! I OWN NOTHING THAT WAS IN THE MOVIE LABYRINTH! NOTHING! THERE DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER HUH DOES IT!!!!! *cries*  
  
*LAST TIME ON 'In the Dark of the Night'*  
  
Jareth, who had been lounging in his throne- one leg over the arm looked up at the clicking of heels. He saw a pretty, young maiden walk into the throne room. He was about to ask her what she was doing her when she removed the hood from her head.  
"Sarah?" Jareth whispered, barely believing his eyes. He was about to ask her what she was doing here when a woman stepped out from behind Sarah and lowered her hood. This shocked him even more.   
"Jareth- I…" Celeste started in a soft whisper but she didn't get to finish. The second Jareth saw Celeste standing in his throne room for the First time in five thousand years, he didn't hesitate to rush off his throne to wrap her in a hug.   
"Sister." Escaped Jareth's lips as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
Chapter Five: Bedtime!  
  
Sarah was in shock. 'Sister? Since when- ooo - now it all makes sense with her hesitating and everything. Wait did she set me up?' Sarah was lost in thought and barely noticed the figures behind her stepping out of the shadows.  
Celeste was scared at first, tempted to pull away from the human contact she hadn't had for so long. But it felt so right- she missed her brother so much- she needed to hold him. Her sisterly instincts took over as she held him close.  
Gavinn felt jealous as he watched Celeste hug his enemy. He watched his eldest son walk forward and grab his newest slave, putting one hand over her mouth. Gavinn decided then was a good time to break up this sickeningly sweet moment. "How touching- I almost hate to break up this cavity-giving family reunion."  
Jareth froze in spot, a snarl automatically coming to his lips. Gavinn was the man that took away his sister and was the only person that succeeded in taking Jaden's most hated spot on the top ten 'to kill' list. He stiffly pulled away from his sister, rage swirling in his eyes, ready to tear this man to shreds.  
Celeste saw her brother's rage and held his arm. She pulled him back a touch. "Damien, let Sarah go. She should not be dragged into this matter."  
Damien interrupted her, "Ah- but she is one of us. And she's such a pretty, little thing. I think maybe with some tuning she'll be a good wife to me. Don't you agree father?" He looked over his shoulder to Gavinn.  
"Good to see that you want to settle down, Damien. Now Jareth, don't look at me like that- I'm just her to collect my things and then I'll be on my way. I have no quarrel with you. Besides what do you need Celeste for? She is a monster and she is MINE. And Sarah is just another slutty vampire. So, if you don't-" But Gavinn didn't get to finish seeing as he was punched across the room, his nose clearly broken.  
"If you ever speak of Sarah in such a manner again I'll make sure that you have a permanent disability in the sexual organ department," Celeste eyes flashed with rage- turning red for just a moment before returning to their regular color. She turned to Damien. "I'd release her if I where you. I am a very powerful vampire and a very pissed off Fae." Her eyes were so cold that Damien had to release Sarah feeling as if his arms were going numb. "Go- now. Before I change my mind." Damien disappeared immediately, frightened expression plastered on his face.  
Jareth was shocked, pissed off, surprised, confused, and angry. He lifted Gavinn off of the ground by his collar with his left hand. "If I ever see you in my kingdom again I won't hesitate to kill you," His cold voice was no match for his eyes as he stared into Gavinn's mind.  
Gavinn just smiled, not threatened. He met Jareth's stare and gave him a malicious smile before breaking Jareth's left wrist by twisting it all the way around. A satisfied smile came to his face as he heard the bones crack. As soon as he was free he breezed by Jareth and grabbed Celeste giving her a hard, passionate kiss.   
  
He whispered huskily into her ear, "See you around, lover," before disappearing, leaving Celeste slightly off balance.  
Sarah had never been so confused in he entire life, but when she saw Gavinn break Jareth's wrist she rushed to him, trying to help in anyway she could. He smiled at her concern but told her that it was already healing. Sarah glanced up in time to see Gavinn finish kissing Celeste on the mouth and disappear. Totally confused, the world spun slightly as she finally screamed out in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
For Celeste, the world was spinning so fast she didn't have time to save her self from falling into the black void below her. Hearing a crack, she barely noticed as everything faded and disappeared leaving her safe in oblivion's arms.  
Jareth was just as confused as everybody else was. He was trying to adapt to everything that had just happened. He seemed to be taking it the best, but his expression of confusion turned to that of despair as he watched his sister collapse and hit her head on the cold stone floor. He was up on his feet and at her side in a second lifting her up and taking her to her old bedroom. He healed her wounds and lay her down on the bed.   
Sarah watched the events occur detached and concerned. She followed Jareth before she knew what she was doing. She saw him heal Celeste but she knew something wasn't right when she looked at Celeste's pale color. Then it hit her. She knew what was wrong. "She needs to feed," Sarah said, her voice breaking the silence.  
Jareth jumped, he had nearly forgotten Sarah was there in his haste. He heard her words and knew it to be true. He knew what he had to do. He nodded to Sarah, thanking her for saying something. "You might not want to watch this." He said looking at her. She turned and walked out of the room. He opened his vein on his wrist with his nails and carefully opened Celeste's mouth. He let the blood dribble down her throat until some color returned to her cheeks. Heeling his wound, he graceful stumbled (if that's possible) out into the hallway.  
Sarah waited outside the door. She walked out of the room, not wanting to be tempted by the smell of blood. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. 'I hope Celeste is okay. What's going on? Celeste is Jareth's sister? Gavinn has a son who wants to marry me? Am I a slut?' She was near tears, wanting a straight answer from anyone. Her head shot up when she saw Jareth stumble and almost fall into the hallway. She practically ran to his side. 'I really do love him don't I?'  
"You're weak. Here, let me help you, Jareth."  
Too tired to argue he leaned on Sarah and lead her to his bedroom which was two doors down. As he lay on his bed, he concluded sleep never sounded so good. He drifted off in no time- weak from the blood loss.   
Sarah watched as Jareth nodded off before realizing how tired she was. Not knowing where another bedroom was and too tired to care she simply slipped in beside Jareth and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~ Ah the perfect place to leave off. They are so sweet together.   
Cherry: I bet you five bucks that Jareth hurls first.  
Sita: I bet you ten bucks Bowie chucks first.  
CS: Well I bet you twenty bucks that they finish both of my peach wine *mumbles to self- that's enchanted*  
*All look into the crystal watching Bowie and Jareth now in red and green spandex singing (or trying to between those hiccups) 'I wish you a merry Christmas' holding a bottle of wine each.*  
CS: And that's my best WINE!  
*both Sita and Cherry ignore her as they watch them finish there bottles of wine and wait ten seconds before Bowie hurls all over Jareth*  
CS and Sita: I WIN! Pay up both of you! HeY I won not you! *go into a wrestling fight*  
Cherry: GUYS!! *sighs and looks into the crystal just in time to see Jareth pass out on his throne- covered in David Bowie's puke with Bowie lying on the floor still singing* Oh boy- I bet you they are both going to have one hell of a hang over.  
CS: Happy Holidays! Review or I'll make sure Bowie aims for you next time! 


	7. Chapter Six: A peak into the past

CS: *walks in with a black eye* Hi! Don't worry I got her too! Hee hee. Any way I had a burst of inspiration at guess what time MIDNIGHT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! God, why can't I get a good nights' sleep? Speaking of nights sleep…*grins wickedly and opens the blinds* Rise and Shine boys!  
Bowie and Jareth: *moans*  
CS: Well I can only deal with one of you at a time and since Bowie here has a wife… *makes a crystal and sends David home to his wife and babe* Now Jareth, I TOLD you to stay out of my wine cellar! That was my most expensive enchanted peach wine! You know how hard that is to find! *growls and puts on a nose plug* I'd get up if I were you…  
Jareth: No! Sunlight bad, sleep good. *rolls over on throne until he is facing away form the sun*  
CS: Oh well… *snaps her fingers and two buckets appear- one with freezing cold water, one with scalding hot water* Time for the Fezzik treatment.  
Jareth: The What!   
CS: *grabs Jareth by his hair and dunks him in the cold water than the hot and keeps repeating* Now while I revive our dear king, read my lovely story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmmm… yes my name is Jim Henson and I own all of you! Ha ha HA Ha ha HA uh… No. Okay Jaden belongs to Spider Girl, not me. And please, ask before you use him- thank you!  
  
Chapter Six: A peak into the past  
  
Celeste had fallen in love two years before the change. His name was Gabriel. His hair was fiery red and went straight to his shoulders. His eyes were like to misty fogs she loved to get lost in. He was smart and sly and always knew how to put a smile on Celeste's face. But like most Fae, his patience level was low, and she loved to tease him about it. He was a common Fae, a knight in her father's court. But to her, he was perfect. And when he proposed to her Celeste had never felt so elated. Life couldn't have been better.  
But of course, Life has this terrible habit of kick people in the ass when they least expect it. The night before the wedding Jaden had burst into her room. Celeste was surprised. He was panting and looked frightened.  
"Jaden! What's the matter?" Celeste went to get him a glass of water when he grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"It's Gabriel. Something's wrong. Gavinn found him and he was so weak he just brought him to the castle. You have to come see him, he keeps asking for you."  
Celeste nodded and created a crystal transporting them both to Gavinn's castle. She turned to ask her brother where Gavinn was when a wet cloth was held over her mouth and nose. She barely had time to react, the world spun and collapsed into darkness.  
She awoke sometime later, an hour at the most. She opened her eyes to find her fiancé tied to the wall. His face was so swollen she could barely tell it was him. His exposed chest had burn and scratch marks all over it. Both of his legs were cruelly twisted stating that they were broken. Fear took hold over her heart as she took in his state. Panicking, she tried to move but found she was bound to a chair.  
Finding her voice, she whispered to her husband-to-be, "Gabriel?"  
His head tipped up eyes looking at her face. He managed what looked like a smiled and whispered her name.  
"Ah, the two lovers are united. How sweet," A mocking British voice said.  
Celeste's head swung up to look upon her captor, disgust and anger shinning in her eyes. "Gavinn. I knew you were jealous but this is crossing the line. When Jareth finds out he'll-"  
"Jareth won't find out," said Jaden, coming into her view for the first time. "I'll be sure of that."  
"Jaden," Her heart ached from the betrayal. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"   
"Isn't it obvious, my sweet sister. I'm helping Gavinn here. To end Jareth's rule I have to weaken his heart. And with his favorite sister gone it will break his heart into a million pieces, especially when you lure him to me."  
"No!" Celeste eyes welled with tears but she held them back bravely. "You may have betrayed my trust, Jaden, but I refuse to betray his."  
"Yes, but if you don't do that, lover boy here dies."  
"Kill me instead!" Celeste said, wanting to save both her love's and her brother's life.  
"Never," Gavinn said- coming into the conversation for the first time since his opening line. "You will be my queen after I get rid of this piece of trash who isn't worthy of you."  
"I would never be able to sink so low to be worthy of you Gavinn," Celeste retorted. She felt the sting of his hand a split second after she saw his hand fly.  
"I'd watch your mouth. No matter, once I tame you, you won't even care for Gabriel anymore. And since I dislike the lad- it's time for you two lovers to say bye-bye."  
"NO!" Celeste screamed as she watched Gavinn slit open her love's throat and 5 starving vampires start lapping up the blood.  
Celeste heard a gurgle that sounded suspiciously like 'love you' but she would never know for sure. Tears finally overcame her vision- she couldn't see, her sobs echoed in her ears as she kept screaming for her lost love. She barely registered her hair being pulled aside until the fangs pierced her throat. She screamed in agony, trying to release her from his arms.  
"Celeste it's okay everything is going to be fine. It's okay. Shh, it'll be all right."  
Celeste eyes opened to find herself wrapped in both Sarah's and Jareth's arms. Not able to keep the mask on any longer she burst into tears, burying herself in her brother's chest.  
  
~*~  
CS: that's it kiddies- well for this chapter.  
Jareth: *takes this moment of distraction to pull away from her hands* NO MORE I'M SOBER! BLOODY HELL!  
CS: Good I'm glad. Now go and eat your Chunky's soup so it makes you big and strong.  
Jareth: *offended* What I'm not big and Strong now?   
CS: Of course you are… *rolls her eyes*  
Jareth: Now remember review! Or I'll come over your house and  
CS: *hits her head* You are no good at making threats! They want you to come over their houses. Review or I'll make sure the Goblins get into your room right after you spent hours cleaning it up! NOW REVIEW! Just scroll down and hit that little button, write a comment! Thank you! Ta-ta! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Jareth's dream- Destiny S...

Hey- it's 2 am and I'm exhausted. Yes I've been bad and yes you can give me a spanking for it but NO you may not bring handcuffs… but horse crops are okay. Tee hee. So Anyway here I am…. And I've brought two chapters for you to delight over so sit back, buckle your seatblets, and enjoy the ride.  
  
DEDICATION: To my good friend Alli Z. Thanks a lot girl!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone that was featured in the movie Labyrinth. **shuts the door to the bathroom where you barely see a glimpse of Jareth, handcuffed to the bathtub, with a gag in his mouth** Uh- heh heh **laughs nervously and pulls out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on and a long rod(stop laughing I know who you are!)** Ah, yes could you please look at this please for a moment. Thank you. **flash**  
  
Chapter Seven: Jareth's dream: Destiny sucks  
  
The oracle was before him, though he was not frightened, he was weary. He knew it was time.  
  
"Ah Jareth, you know of your decision. You what you must choose. Which life you must take but your path has altered." She said, her voice as crisp as autumn leaves blowing in the wind.  
  
"Altered? How so?" Jareth asked, intrigued.  
  
"I shall show you, ever-curious one. Open you're eyes and see what you must choose." Her voice remained where her body did not as he gazed on the two doors.  
  
They were identical in shade, color, and size. But had different designs on the silver oak. The door on the right had pearls and crystals woven into it, the one on the left, rubies and sapphires. Jareth decided to choose the door on the right first, stepping inside to see what it held in store for him…  
  
"Jareth, dearest. Come we are going to be late." He heard Sarah's voice and looked up, and gasped. Sarah was pregnant, and smiling at him. In fact, she even laughed at his expression and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
"You look as if you've never seen me pregnant before. Come and Jareth, you know better than that, dress in black." Sarah said, her smile turning into a frown. He was going to ask her what was wrong when the doors swung open.  
  
"Mummy, mummy! Get Ardi to stop!" The young boy said, hiding behind his mother's leg. Jareth figured him to be barely two.  
  
"No, mum. Dorian took my crystal mirror and dipped it in the Bog! I should drop him in an oubliette!" Ardi screamed in fury, her blonde hair falling into her emerald green eyes. The girl looked about ten years of age.  
  
"Both of you stop it! Or I will send you to your rooms without letting you play in the Escher Room!" Sarah's voice was clam yet held that mother "don't you dare" tone that frightened small children. It seemed to work. "Come now," she said to Jareth, kindly. "We're going to be late." Taking his arm, she started to lead him in the direction of the garden. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see the boy, Dorian, looking up at him with mismatched eyes.   
  
"Pick me up, daddy?" He asked. Jareth picked the child up and swung him onto his hip as if he had done it all his life. After the child was settled, he asked another question. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes," Jareth asked, looking at the boy, smoothing some stray locks of brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me more about my Aunt Celwest?"   
  
Sarah looked to their son, shocked by his words. "Now, Dorian, what did I tell you! Not today!" She threw Jareth a sympathetic look.  
  
Jareth had a sinking feeling in his stomach as they approached something in the garden, a gravestone. And he had a specific feeling of whose it was. His fears where confirmed when he saw one word etched across the stone in perfect cursive.  
  
'Celeste'  
  
Jareth felt tears spring to his eyes, blurring his vision, when he finally had them cleared he was in front of the two doors again.   
  
Quickly composing himself, he stepped through the other door.   
  
His kingdom was darker, still the same place just, darker. He heard crying from the gardens. Celeste was sitting in the white rose garden. He was shocked; her long hair was now shoulder length. Her hands were grasping something. She was cut, obviously in pain but she was not crying for that. She looked up when she heard him. She ran into his arms, sobbing.  
  
"Jareth, please forgive me, please. I tried so hard to awaken her but, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't."  
  
He reached out and took the paper her hand had been grasping. He read it.  
  
'Celeste-  
  
It was so sweet of you to try to wake me up but, well, I enjoy staying 'asleep' as you call it. I'm enjoying being a vampire, a heartless beast. And I love every second of Gavinn's company. Being his mistress, oh Celeste, you don't know what you're missing. Ah, well, more for me. I'll be at the wedding you know. So, you'll be able to see the smirk on my face when Jareth's heart crumples completely, both his sister and his love, slaves to his worst enemy, willingly. You did sign that deal for my freedom but ah, you never said anything about free will on there. Well, I'll see you in two weeks.   
  
Tell lover boy it was fun while it lasted and that he should get a few tips from Gavinn.  
  
~Sarah~ '  
  
Jareth jumped in shock, dropping the letter. Sarah was worse than dead and his sister… Oh god…  
  
"Let me out!" he whispered, the colors blurring together. He jumped awake to find Sarah, in his bed, with her arms around him. He was just going to kiss her lightly on the mouth, his dream all ready fading, when he heard the scream of his sister.  
  
Chapter Eight: Sarah's dream: Like a moth to a flame  
  
Sarah was in a mist. Scared and frightened she searched blindly. A voice echoed in the back of her mind.   
  
"Sarah… come to me. Sarah… Sarah." The voice was obviously British but she couldn't tell whom it belonged to. It drew her though, like a moth to a flame, so she followed. She didn't travel through places, more like colors. As she went on, the fog got thicker and darker. She was frightened and cold. Arms wrapped around her waist at that moment. Too demanding to be Jareth's.  
  
"How are you enjoy the change, my dear?" Gavinn's voice whispered huskily into her ear. "Just give in and it could be so much better. I could give you more pleasure than you could ever dream," He nibbled lightly on her ear.  
  
"No. You're, you're trying to trick me." Sarah said, stepping forward trying to escape his greasy grasp, but he held tight making Sarah want to squirm.  
  
"Sarah," he said, putting a dark, silk scarf around her neck. "Don't defy me!" The scarf became some kind of a collar around her neck, like a leash almost. "You are mine!" He spun her around and crushed his lips against hers. It would have been considered a passionate embrace if he wasn't causing so much pain. Then, he released her and disappeared. His disappearance caught her off-guard as she lost her balance… falling… falling… and landing just in time to hear Celeste's scream. Jumping out of bed in time with Jareth, they rushed to the room they had left her in.  
  
Okay- thanks for reading and do please review… what were you doing before you read my story you were uh- watching Labyrinth… yes **ding-dong** Excuse me!  
  
CS: Hello?  
  
Cop #1: Yes, we have a missing person report for a Mr. Jareth G. King and we have been told that he was last seen with you. May we come in?  
  
CS: Certainly… **Sita, I will get you for this later!** 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Gallery

Hello all loyal fans **glares at the ones who have not reviewed, then bursts out in tears** you all hate me! No one is reviewing! I used to get like 12 per chapter now I'm lucky if I get 5. **sobs** Then, I had to send Jareth back to the Underground because the cops came to my house. **grins evilly** but I never said that I didn't keep him handcuffed and gagged…  
  
Jareth: **appears behind her** Which took me a long time to get out of.  
  
CS: EP! Um… read and review please… I won't beg.  
  
Jareth: **snorts**  
  
CS: Okay I will but please save me the embarrassment.  
  
Disclaimer: Um… hi… My name is Claire Starling. **Hi Claire Starling** And this is my 200th visit to Labyrinth Anonymous. **mixed gasps from the newcomers and "that's all?" from the elders** And I'm obsessed with the Labyrinth. **A shout of "what about Jareth's tights?" comes from the back, where Cherry sits looking around innocently after her comment** And I… **sniff** I… don't own the Labyrinth. **sobs** **"Join the club!"** I also want to say that though Jaden's name is mentioned, he does NOT belong to me, he belongs to Spider Girl. **A figure near the front gets up and bows "Thank you, thank you" people applaud and she sits back down** Celeste and all other characters that where not featured in the movie Labyrinth belong to me. **people applaud and CS grins**  
  
A/N 1: Just so no one is confused, I had the chapter about Celeste's dream so I figured I would allow incite to Jareth and Sarah's dreams. So, this is all coming around at the same time. The scream was the one Celeste had omitted during her dream. Thank you and sorry for the confusion.   
  
Chapter Nine: The Gallery  
  
Jareth and Sarah stepped out of Celeste's room fifteen minutes later. After calming her down Jareth had put a minor sleeping spell on her. Jareth and Sarah walked in silence until Jareth spoke up.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Regretting the words as soon as they escaped his lips. He knew he could not withdraw the statement but he just hoped she wouldn't be offended.  
  
"No, I'm fine," She said, ignoring the awful craving that had been brewing since she had awoken.  
  
The silence continued on, stretching painfully. An awkward silence, they both concluded. Both wanting to break it but not knowing what to say. Jareth noticing they were in fact already walking through some of the castle he decided to say something. "I'm sure my sister has told you the history of the Labyrinth and let you tour it. But you have not seen the castle yet, would you like a tour?" He asked, hoping that the desperate feeling he had inside was covered.  
  
"Sure," Sarah replied, a shy smile coming onto her face.  
  
They traveled to each room, some she remembered but they were completely redone. He explained the origin of each room, how it was created and a brief history. They even walked through the Escher room, him telling her the secrets of it, and the ballroom, in which Sarah had blushed through out the entire time. Finally they reached the gallery where Sarah finally released the questions held up inside.  
  
"When Celeste was telling me about the Labyrinth, she left out herself. Tell me about her." Sarah asked, yet didn't.  
  
Jareth a sighed and nodded. "Celeste is the oldest out of the "magical triplets" as I am sure you have heard. She looked after both me and Jaden," he spat the name out. "Anyway, about ten thousand years ago she inherited her kingdom- the Fairy Tale kingdom. It's where every story ever spoken or written lives. She ruled it equally and was a good ruler. All her subjects loved her and were visited by her at least once a month. She was very loving and devoted.   
"Anyway, she was engaged to a man name Gabriel. He was common Fae and a knight in my father's court. They were a wonderful couple. About five thousand years ago, I inherited my kingdom, which was around the time Gabriel and Celeste became engaged. I was delighted for her. Though she was a kind spirit, she was always tinged with loneliness and I envied her. I also noticed that Gavinn had been attempting to court her and unsuccessfully trying to seduce her. I was worried so I watched over her.   
"Right after the second anniversary of inheriting my kingdom, Gabriel and Celeste where going to have their wedding at my castle seeing as everyone was already gathered there. The night before the wedding three people disappeared, Jaden, Celeste, and Gabriel. Celeste and Gabriel were never found but Jaden appeared afterwards claiming that he had found both his sister and future brother missing and went to look for them. We believed him.  
"Two years later he tried to kill Clarice, my younger sister, because she had accidentally broken a statue in his wing of the castle. He was trialed, found guilty, stripped of his power, and exiled unto Earth. We later found out he was a vampire and associated with Gabriel's death but, since he was exiled, he was no longer our problem."   
Sarah looked offended and was about to say something when Jareth spoke again, "Sarah, don't be mad at me. This is the way of the court. Several Fae, myself included, have been trying to change the ways but it is a battle not yet won."  
Sarah nodded and changed the subject. "Who are these people?"  
"These are the challengers of the labyrinth, Sarah."  
Sarah looked at them. Each was a large portrait of the person, underneath had the name, age, and the year in which they traveled. Under that, there was a comic strip like picture showing their journey. And under that was the name or names of the children wished away by that person, their age, and what happened to the child and the wisher after the challenge.   
  
There were millions of pictures. About three fourths of the wishers had wished away a sibling. One hundred people had wished themselves away. Twenty had wished themselves and another individual away. Only ten had wished away an older person. One girl, had almost completed the labyrinth, but was defeated in the Escher room. Her name was Dawn and she had wished her older brother Jason. She was currently living in the Labyrinth with her husband who had wished himself away. Jason had become, as Sarah was shocked to find, her beloved Ludo.  
  
She was looking along all of them until she saw one up ahead that was bigger than the others were. It's frame was made of silver where as the others were wood. She ran ahead and was shocked to see herself. The grand portrait was of her in the ballroom. Underneath it, it read:  
  
  
SOLVER OF THE LABYRINTH  
  
SARAH JESSICA WILLIAMS, 15  
  
1986  
  
The comic strip did indeed show her entire adventure, from her meeting with Hoggle, to her dance in the ballroom, to the final confrontation. Underneath it lay further information about Toby and her life afterwards.   
  
A voice broke her reverie, "You were the only one who solved the Labyrinth, Sarah. And the only one who returned."  
She spun to see him and found herself in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and was trapped by the depths the mismatched eyes held. Jareth's head lowered and Sarah closed her eyes and waited to be kissed. But she wasn't kissed, she felt him pull away. Sarah's eyes opened, her green eyes pools of confusion.  
  
"I should see how Celeste is doing, she should be awake by now," Jareth spun around turning to go back to Celeste. He was scared to fall in love with her, so he ran away, he didn't want another broken heart.  
  
Sarah broke down and cried. She blindly ran out of the castle and into the garden.   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Gavinn watched through the crystal as Sarah ran into the garden.   
  
"All alone, my pet? And crying too. Aw, poor thing. Well, just listen to my song and you will never feel that pain again." He whispered. Getting ready to form the spell that would break Jareth, and bring both Celeste and Sarah to him forever.  
  
***  
CS: **Laughs and hides behind a shield which is stopping all the rotten peaches from hitting her** Na Na Na Na Na. I'm leaving you here! **looks at the one handcuff around her wrist** Oh, that. Well, I did a Hannibal thing and cut the chain to the handcuffs with a cleaver and ran off. I'll pick the lock later. Oh, and all you Buffy fans I have a question. I have recently added Buffy to my "must watch" list in August. But, I have never found out when they write the titles of the episode. So, if you could enlighten me I would be grateful. Thank you. **Runs off and locks the door behind her keeping out all the rotten peaches** 


	10. Chapter Ten: Seduction and Truths

**cautiously sneaks out of the broom closet** Okay, hi everyone. I've come to tell you that I've just posted my FAVORITE CHAPTER. So read it and you better review. Anyway, to make it up to Jareth, I've arranged a dinner between him and Sarah. So, if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare. Ta and enjoy!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Hm… what Labyrinth? Do I own it? Do I look like Jim Henson to you? Wait, don't answer that.  
  
Chapter Ten: Seduction and Confessions   
  
"In the dark of the night,  
Feel the chill go up your spine.  
It feels so right,  
The thrill you feel inside.  
Don't try to fight,  
The need to kill tonight.  
Fulfill your plight,  
Underneath the moon that burns for light.  
  
Come burn in the fire,  
Don't live in fear.  
Give into desire,  
Feel the ecstasy draw near.  
Feel the pleasure heighten,  
Feel the pain melt away.  
Flesh and blood will enlighten you,  
To live another day.  
  
I see the twinkle in your eye,  
And hear your heart beating fast.  
When you're racing under the night sky,  
Satisfaction caresses back.  
Give into the love that will last,  
Dance the dance of the night.  
Give into the pleasures tonight.  
  
Come burn in the fire,  
Don't live in fear.  
Give into desire,  
Feel the ecstasy draw near.  
Feel the pleasure heighten,  
Feel the pain melt away.  
Flesh and blood will enlighten you,  
To live another day."  
  
Sarah was in a trance, the allure of being free pulling at her bruised heart. Another crystal was being offered to her, but instead of her light fantasies swirling in the depths, her darkest desires burned to be released. She had nothing holding her back now, no baby brother, and no love to protect. Her hips were swaying to the beat, body dancing to the rhythm of the night.   
  
Two hands came around her waist and a body joined in the dance. It was sensuous, two bodies molded together in the moonlight. She needs the love this man was offering, the attention, the freedom. He spun her in his arms and pulled her closer still. Both male and female body crushing against their counterpart.  
  
"Gavinn," Sarah gasped huskily. Her gaze leveling with his, trapping within the swirling depths.  
  
He kissed her, taking in the childish innocence that remained on her lips. His lips masterfully crushing against hers and she pulled him closer still.  
  
He pulled away slowly whispering in her ear, "Come with me, Sarah. Give into desire."  
  
"I think not," a strong masculine voice said.  
  
Sarah finally tore her eyes from Gavinn's, the music stopping. She felt her old-self emerging. Her eyes weren't focused, still under the spell. She looked back at the man that still held her, noticing the dark hair where she wanted blonde, the green eyes where she wanted one blue and one brown. She turned again to face Jareth and caught his gaze. She searched for something and then turned back to Gavinn who tightened his grip and caught her gaze again. His green mismatched eyes swirled again and her desire flared. But something was uncomfortable… out of place. He wasn't Jareth. 'No' she thought.   
  
"No," She whispered, echoing her thoughts. And with a strength she didn't know she possessed, she pushed Gavinn away hard enough for him to fall to the ground and ran to Jareth who put his arm around her waist in a half-hug.   
  
Gavinn just scowled and threw a dark crystal at Sarah. It hit her hard in the chest and exploded, blinding Jareth for the moment. When he regained his sight, Gavinn was gone and Sarah was unconscious in his arms. Transporting them into his chambers, he changed her clothes with a wave of his hand and put a spell checker on her. He waited at her bedside for her to awaken.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
An hour after Jareth bestowed the dreamless sleep on her, Celeste awoke to find the moon glowing outside. Wanting to grieve alone, she crept into her old garden. When Jareth gave her a room in his castle, she decided to make a garden and because Jareth loved it so much, he had allowed her to keep this one section of it if she expanded it.  
  
She went to her favorite spot, the weeping willow, going under the branches she looked at her old reading spot. A stone bench lay there just for the occasion but she felt like standing. Gazing at the almost full moon, Celeste's pain started to melt, and her body began to relax. She knew that things were going to be all right.  
  
All happy thoughts flew from her head when two well-muscled, yet familiar arms, wrapped around her waist. She jumped in surprise, automatically recognizing the scent. She struggled, more so when he pulled aside her curtain of blonde hair and began kissing her neck.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," she hated this man, but he invoked a hunger that was hard to resist.  
  
"Oh, are you protecting me now, my sweet? Afraid your brother might kill me? I'm touched really. Speaking of touched, it has been a while hasn't it, Celeste?" his hands started to drift up from her waist in slow sensuous circles.  
  
"You know just as well as I do that I'm a virgin." Her hands fell upon his and stopped them from moving up, stopped him from scorching her skin. "Go AWAY."  
  
He laughed huskily, "I don't think you want me to dearest. Why don't you give in? I can feel how you tense, I can smell your arousal, your desire, to hunt, to devour, to kill." He started to nip at her throat between his words. "Just fear me," nip "love me," nip "do as I say and I will fulfill any wish your tiny heart desires."  
  
She felt herself folding. She was so close, so close to feeling the love that she had missed that she had needed. But… "I can't."  
  
"Oh, but you can. You know just as well as I do that just because you are pure, your sexual desires are anything from innocent. You can be so evil; you could make or break the world at the snap of your fingers. Give into that raging fire burning inside."  
  
She spun in his arms, ready to retort, when his mouth came down onto hers in a painfully sexual kiss. Her body tensed to this long forgotten pleasure. But… something in her body told her… it wasn't right. For a second she wanted to break and get it over with, to give up. But her bravery wouldn't let her. As his tongue sought entry, her hands ran up his chest into what he thought was a responding gesture. But boy, oh boy, was he wrong. The power pulsed from her fingers and shot out, blowing him out of her sanctuary and into the night air.  
  
"Go away," Her voice soft yet colder than ice. "You are not wanted here." She escaped back to the castle, where safety lies.  
  
"Run, my love, run. You'll be mine soon enough." His eyes flashed for a moment, his mouth twisting into a cool smirk as he vanished from the garden, returning to Gavinn's castle.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah's breath became forced, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids, her body tensing. He became nervous as he watched her face mirror intense fear, whimpers escaping her lips. He pulled her into his arms, into his comfort, humming a wordless tune. And in that tune, she seemed to find comfort, her breathing slowed and became normal, her eyes stopped moving, her body stopped twitching, and her face eased into that of indifferent calm. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her forehead, sagging with relief.   
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered and opened. Opened to find that she was trapped within Jareth's comforting embrace and liking it. She blinked once to clear her head, to make sure it was real. It was. Wanting to see his face, she turned slightly in his embrace. Jareth pulled her closer when he saw that her eyes were clear and she was safe. He had never been so relieved.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again. I've never been so scared."   
  
Sarah was confused and cold. She looked into his eyes, "I'm cold, Jareth. Hold me." She twisted fully in his arms so she could return the embrace, the shivers that ran down her back not entirely from the cold. She snuggled closer, partially for warmth, partial for something else.  
  
Jareth's heart was racing. Sarah, his Sarah, was in his arms, by choice, perfectly aware. How long had he dreamt of this? He pulled her closer, never wanting to release, feeling her snuggle closer in return, his heart leaped in his chest.  
  
Sarah looked into his face again. Her hands moved up his chest both with specific destinations. Her left hand went over his shoulder to twist into his silken moonlight hair. Her right hand traced his features, his high cheekbones, his eyebrows, his unlined forehead, and his soft white skin. She hesitated over her true destination, but found the will to press on, touching his thin lips. She felt each laboring breath escape his lips, tickling her sensitive fingertips. It drew her closer, made her hungry.  
  
Then, she did something she thought she would never do, she replaced her fingers with her lips. She pulled him closer, needing more, the fire within her growing each moment. Finally, she felt his body respond in kind. Arms tightening, the passionate embrace said more than any word could attempt to describe. They finally broke apart; the desperate need for air becoming evident.   
  
She felt the confession welling in her chest long before it escaped her lips, "I love you, Jareth."  
  
Jareth's expression had shock stamped all over it. She loved him? Really, loved him? "Do you mean that?" he managed to ask.  
  
Sarah had the urge to be sarcastic but she shoved it aside, "I do, Jareth, with all my heart."  
  
Jareth's shocked expression broke into a genuine smile. "Sarah, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I have a similar confession. It seems that I love you too."  
  
Sarah raised one delicate eyebrow, mimicking the man across from her, "Just 'seems'?" Her hands started to trace patterns across his chest.  
  
"No, not just seems. I do love you, for a long time now, longer than you could imagine."   
  
Sarah smiled and started to sing quietly, "I have known, only God knows where the story ends, for me. But I know where the story begins. It's up to us to choose, whether we win or lose. And I choose to win. No more pain." (*) She kissed him again, happy, to be free at last…  
  
…And Celeste knew as she gazed upon them in her crystal they would not like the information she was about to give.  
  
~*~  
(*) Note- this is a caption from Mary J Blidge's song- No Drama.   
  
Can't talk much I have to go searching for Jareth's favorite sock- Sarah's coming over for dinner tonight. **smiles wickedly and continues to search** 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Stories told and Secrets...

Sh, Jareth doesn't know that I'm here. **looks upon the dark oubliette she is hiding in** Anyway, all I did was spill just a little bit of purple dye into his glitter bottle.  
  
Jareth: Oh really…  
  
CS: Epp! Jareth- Um… hi.  
  
Jareth: Um hi, yourself. Claire do you know what happens when someone defies me? **starts to stalk towards her**  
  
CS: **backs up slowly** You… let them go?  
  
Jareth: No. I dip them headfirst into the Bog  
  
CS: of Eternal Stench? Jareth, Jareth… you've really got to change your lines, you are becoming predictable.  
  
Jareth: Or I could do something much worse. **a crystal forms in his hand**  
  
CS: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Jareth: Oh, wouldn't I? **throws the crystal at her**  
  
CS: **looks down to see a peach pie stuck to her favorite shirt, she calmly takes it off and wipes of the extra pieces**  
  
Jareth: **laughs**  
  
CS: **lunges at Jareth and handcuffs him to the chains there** Now, my lovely readers… I hope you do enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review. And I'm surprised that none of you guessed who the mystery man was… well keep guessing and if you figure it out before the end of the chapter- bonus peach dreams for you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: oh… you thought I owned Labyrinth… you did… hm- well keep thinking that… oh- and tell Elvis, the King- you know your husband- that I said 'allo'. Peachy?  
  
Chapter Eleven: Stories told and Secrets revealed  
  
A light knock on the door scared the two. Jareth knew that the only one that dared to knock would either be an extremely stupid goblin or…  
  
"Celeste, come in," he said, after he arranged Sarah so that she was lying against his chest.  
  
Celeste walked in, her expression carefully blank. "Jareth, Sarah, please forgive me for intruding but I believe it is time for me to reveal my hidden cards."  
  
"Yes, I do believe it is time, Celeste. We got another visit from Gavinn," Jareth stated calmly.  
  
"Really," Celeste quirked her eyebrow. "And…"  
  
"He hit Sarah with some kind of ball and…"  
  
Celeste crossed the room quickly and cut her brother off, "Sarah, did he sing to you?"  
  
Sarah blushed and nodded.   
  
"Damn, I should have expected this. All right, Sarah, do you trust me?"  
  
Sarah looked over her shoulder then to Celeste, "Yes, why?"  
  
"Good, because what I have to do will hurt." Celeste came up and lightly pulled one sleeve off her left shoulder. Jareth gasped at the sight. Her veins that were leading to her heart where turning purple. A large bump was moving, slowly, but it was moving, migrating toward her heart. "Jareth, hold her."   
  
Jareth held Sarah still and kissed the top of her head, "It will be okay," he whispered lightly in her ear.  
  
Celeste had a jeweled knife in her hand and stuck it into Sarah's skin. Sarah gasped and shook with the scream she was holding in as she carefully took out the bump, which was a small crystal like object with a purple tint. Sarah's flesh automatically closed around the open wound. Celeste took the crystal whispered something into it and it disappeared.   
  
"What was that?" Sarah asked as soon as she gained her composure.  
  
"A love spell. Once it reaches your heart, it is impossible to remove."  
  
"Oh," Sarah said simply.  
  
"Are you ready for my story?" Celeste asked, sitting in a near-by chair flicking the knife away.  
  
Sarah and Jareth nodded, and got comfortable.  
  
"Well, on the night before Gabriel and I got married, I was surprised when Jaden came into my bedroom, gasping for air like there was no tomorrow…"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Gavinn was sitting on his throne when his once enemy, now loyal subject walked in. "I swear that woman… Stubbornness still hasn't worn off after all these years."   
  
"I told you she wouldn't give in," Gavinn said simply, smirking.  
  
"But she was so close to giving in," He looked at Gavinn, angry that he was smirking at him. "What about Sarah? I don't see her around," He took his turn in smirking.  
  
"Ah, well. Jareth interfered, etc. etc. and I just placed a love spell that went into effect…" Gavinn trailed off as he checked the clock, "About twenty minutes ago- she should be here soon-" But he didn't finish because a black bubble floated in to stop in front of Gavinn.   
  
It changed to a shade of silver, releasing its secret message. "Nice try, it's no surprise you need a love spell to get a decent girl to go willingly into your arms." A cruel laughter emitted from the bubble as it promptly popped in Gavinn's face.  
  
Gavinn's anger level rose, then a sly smile came upon his face. "Ah, Celeste, how you defy me. I'm coming, my sweet."   
  
As Gavinn said this he didn't notice the man before him mutter "MY sweet."   
  
Gavinn collected his first hand man and a handful of vampire soldiers, including Damien and his other son, Nicholas. "Let's go, it will take a while to break the barrier."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"…And as soon as I felt the teeth in my neck, I was too weak to struggle, and was immediately rendered unconscious." Celeste paused. Jareth looked enraged, where as Sarah looked ready to cry. This would be the hardest part to tell…  
  
"I woke up- what I discovered later as thirteen weeks…"  
  
FLASHBACK*+*+*+*  
  
Celeste was still tired but she was awake and cold. She turned to lie on her love's chest. But he smelled wrong… this wasn't Gabriel it was-  
  
"Gavinn!" Celeste shot up and shoved herself off the bed. Landing with a thump on her rump. She looked up to see Gavinn leaning over the bed; his chin rested on his hands.   
  
"Now why did you do that? I was quite comfortable. Besides, we'll be doing this forever, so you should get used to it."  
  
Celeste looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you belong to me now, and I've decided to give you the honor of being my wife."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Her eyes flashed red, sending shivers of delight up Gavinn's spine. She stood tall, rage seeping out of every pore. "GAVINN, I WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO YOU!"   
  
"I love it when you get mad, dearest." He whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It turns me on to know what you can be. You are mine, Celeste, no matter what you believe. I made you, so I can turn you into my slave, my servant, my mistress, or my queen. You decided, hm."   
  
He proceeded to lick her shoulder, which earned him an elbow in the chest and a knee in the groin. He fell, and Celeste got on top of him, pressing a knife to his throat, growling angrily. Then she jumped away, shocked at her actions. She was never this vicious. She knew she could be but… no. No, no, no. She wouldn't be that way. A hand can up to her mouth, as she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"Oh yes, Celeste. You are a vicious, cruel monster. Don't hold it back, don't restrain it, give in… give in." He advanced on her again, trying to kiss her lips, where he was met with a punch in the face.  
  
"What did you do to me, Gavinn?" Her voice was eerily calm.  
  
"I released your dark side, I turned you into a vampire, my dear." Another punch in the face.  
  
"You bastard. You turned me against my will. When the Magic Council hears about this, they'll-"  
  
"And what would your brother think? Your family? To now know you are a monster. A blood sucking demon of the Nightmares. Hm?" He smiled when he saw her face start to fall. "Ah yes. You didn't think about that did you Celeste? They will hate you. The only place you will truly be welcomed is here, with me."  
  
Celeste felt her will slipping. It was true; her brother would hate her for this. Would it honestly be so bad? Then she remembered that this man before her killed her love.  
  
"No, not only changed me against my will, you killed Gabriel. I can never trust you after that."  
  
"Ah that. Well, my love, I'm sorry about that. But if you would follow me, I would like to show you something that will change your mind…"  
  
*+*+*+*END FLASHBACK  
  
"…I didn't know what else to do, so I followed him. He brought me to a room near by and opened the door. And there, in the room, with a cruel smile on his face was…"  
  
The door burst open then, making Celeste turn sharply to gaze upon Gavinn, who had, once again, broken into the castle with some vampire goons. The Magic Council would have a hoot when they heard about this.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up story time but I've taken this too lightly." Gavinn said, snapping his fingers. As he did so, Sarah appeared in his arms, bound at the wrists and ankles. At the same time, a dozen vampires lunged out and restrained Jareth.  
  
"Gavinn…" Jareth's body shook with rage.  
  
"Gavinn, let Sarah go, please." Celeste said, using her eerily calm voice.   
  
Gavinn pouted mockingly, "But she's such a tasty morsel." He nipped at her neck, which made Sarah jump.  
  
"Here, let me try again," She grabbed Nicholas who had been standing next to Gavinn. She wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling his back to the front of her body. Her other hand had the jeweled knife she held earlier, pressing lightly against his throat. "Let. Sarah. Go." Each word was punctuated with a sharper press against Nicholas's throat.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed hold of her hair form behind and pulled her back and away from Nicholas. Celeste wasn't going to let go so easily; in the process of being ripped from Nicholas her knife ripped a neat slash across his throat. The blood seeped out quickly, happy for release as Nicholas fell to the floor. He was choking on his own blood and soon, a dead body lay upon the floor.  
  
The only on who didn't really see this was Jareth. He was shocked again, that makes twice in less than thirty-six hours. His eyes were fixed upon Celeste's captor. The fiery red hair was still straight and kissed his shoulders, his gray eyes were the same except with the vampire sharpness. His face was paler but it was he, he was still alive.  
  
"Gabriel?"   
  
~*~  
HA! How many of you guessed it? How's that for spicing up things? Now if you'll excuse me. **Claire turns to a blindfolded Cherry and spins her 13 times** Okay ready?  
  
Cherry: Yeah…  
  
**Claire leads her to where Jareth is chained against the wall and hands her the pin attached to a sock**  
Sita, Sarah, CS: Pin the sock on the Jareth!  
  
CS: Jareth, I wouldn't move much…  
  
**laughs evilly** Now review, or I'll make sure you don't get a turn. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Offerings and Pain (R)

DID YOU MISS ME? **looks down at all the peach spots on her shirt** I guess not! Damn- that was in the mask! Why can't I ever think of my own punch lines?  
  
Disclaimer: um yeah- no.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Offerings and Pain  
  
Celeste automatically struggled in the arms that held her, the arms that she hated and loved, her knife still shinning with blood.  
  
"Oh Celeste, why are you struggling? It didn't bother you earlier when we were in the garden…"   
  
"It DID! Get off me, Gabriel. Please, get off me!" Celeste felt the tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to shed them.  
  
Sarah looked at the man over Celeste's shoulder. He was quite handsome, but that sinister grin on his face seemed to ruin it. His eyes were a mixture of madness, cruelty, seduction, and desire as he gazed upon Celeste.  
  
"You're pleading now, Celeste? Tut, tut- how the mighty have fallen. You cannot tell me that you don't miss my kiss, my touch, my caress. Hm?"  
  
"I do miss it; but not the feel of it, the love behind it. I don't love you, you are not the Gabriel I loved, just a cruel coward of a man who takes his form." Then, a scream forced it's way out of her throat and through her lips as Gabriel threw her against the wall. Her head hit with a sickening *thwack* before her body slumped.  
  
Gabriel turned to Jareth, an amused look evident on his face as he said, "And you Jareth, how are you enjoying yourself?" He laughed cruelly and turned to stand next to his master, taking the slightly struggling Sarah from his arms.  
  
Jareth fought against his bonds, but the hands wouldn't release.  
  
"Well said. Jareth, tell your sister has nine hours and twenty minutes before 'your' Sarah is MINE forever. Such a pity…" Gavinn turned and started to walk towards the portal he had created with a mere flick of his wrist. Gabriel followed suit.  
  
"SARAH!" Jareth screamed, struggling fiercer than ever. "Sarah!"   
  
"Stop!" A weak voice called. Gavinn and Gabriel slowed but didn't stop. "Wait!" the voice was stronger now. The two turned to see Celeste standing, hunched, but still standing, with her arm extended, her palm open in an offering. "Look at what I'm offering you… your dreams."  
  
Sarah almost expected a crystal to appear in her hand. But nothing appeared her left hand simply was extended in the air in offering. She watched as Gavinn walked forth and went to reach for her hand.  
  
But Celeste pulled back. "There is a cost, there always is. If I give you you're dreams, you have to leave my friends and family alone for all eternity in every way, shape, and form. No telling where they are to enemies- nothing. And you must promise not to take me fully until the wedding night."  
  
"CELESTE, NO!" Jareth screamed, struggling with new life.   
  
Gavinn ignored Jareth as he took Celeste's hand and turned it over, kissing her knuckles before looking into her eyes, "You have my word, m'lady. Release Sarah, please. And kindly discard her in a chair."  
  
As Celeste watched him do so, she spoke solidly, "Release Jareth. You promised."  
  
"Indeed I did." Pulling Celeste fully into his embrace, he turned towards Jareth. "I'll see you tomorrow," he started to walk towards the portal.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Jareth asked, quirking an eyebrow and keeping his eyes on Gabriel as he slowly moved towards the portal as well.  
  
"Yes, at the wedding." He smirked at Jareth's expression then he disappeared, taking everyone in the room, excluding Jareth and Sarah, with him.   
  
Jareth stumbled slightly at the sudden release, but his back straightened almost immediately, his eyes were cold and his face a hard mask when he formed a crystal in his hand. He had planned on having it transport him to Gavinn's castle but something held him back, a barrier.  
  
"Tut - tut, Jareth," Gavinn's voice echoed about them, "Can't have you hurting my perfect plans for my perfect wedding with MY perfect bride." He chuckled sinisterly and then continued in a mocking voice, "You have 36 hours before your older sister becomes MINE forever… such a pity." His voice faded, as well as Jareth's crystal.   
  
Jareth screamed in pure rage and hurled the crystal across the room, finding little satisfaction in the broken shards.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Celeste awoke feeling drowsy and weak. She tried to get up, but the throbbing in her head became too intense, forcing her to sit back. After a minute she sat up clumsily and looked around. She knew where she was, Gavinn's bedroom. She felt woozy, her head pounded, and her reactions were slower than normal- like she was on morphine. She looked down at her dress and grimaced. The dress was long and hugged her flesh. The black silk caressed her flesh like a devoted lover. The halter lop had a split down to her navel, leaving almost everything visible. (A/N: For all those who have seen Hannibal- that's the dress- the one Clarice is wearing in the end). She saw a matching cape with a high collar draped over a chair in front of the vanity.  
  
Celeste stood slowly, holding onto the post of the bed for balance. Finally, when she gained some sort of grace, she attempted to walk towards the door. She tripped over her own feet and was sent sprawling and probably would have hurt herself if two strong arms hadn't caught her and brought her to an equally strong chest before picking her up and laying her back on the bed.  
  
"You're not well. You should rest," Gabriel whispered kindly.  
  
Celeste raised an eyebrow, surprised at his kind nature. This attitude was totally out of character for the Gabriel that she had come to know and hate…  
  
If her family knew what Gabriel was now, they wouldn't recognize him. He was a totally different person, if she could consider him a person anymore that is. Celeste remembered watching a mortal television show called "Buffy". It amused Celeste to watch the theories of their world. From "Where the Wild Things Are" to "A Midsummer's Night Dream" to "An Interview with a Vampire" these people were close but never quite hit the mark of true fantasy, of true dreams, of true horror. But a character on the show - Angel - reminded her of Gabriel. He used to be so kind, loving, light hearted, understanding… but after the change - he was cruel, cold-hearted, selfish, and corrupted. Like the change between Angel and Angelus. If only it were that easy, just give him back is soul… if only.  
  
"Oh, and why the sudden concern?" she replied, her voice sounding a lot like a certain Goblin King she knew. "A new tactic to get into my skirts? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Gabriel you're losing your touch."  
  
"I once shared a bed with you, true I never did bed you, I came close. I plan to do so again, I love you still and I think-"  
  
A shrill, mocking laughter erupted from her lips as she stood, "You? Love? Love! You don't even know the meaning of that word."  
  
He stood in front of her, "You don't want to believe me, but it's true. Run with me, I know you don't want to stay here… come with me."  
  
Celeste looked away, hoping that the tapestries would give her the will to press on. She honestly wanted to go with him, but she knew the kind man before her would disappear in time.  
  
"And sacrifice my friends and family's safety and trust? Never. And if you really did love me, you'd understand. It is my duty to-"  
  
"No! They didn't care! They never looked for you, they never wanted to-"  
  
"They thought I was dead!"  
  
He continued as if she hadn't even spoken "-But I did, I looked high and low after you ran, and continued to run- but no more- you will stay with me, by my side, and we will take over Gavinn's kingdom together." Gabriel looked pleased with himself but yet, waiting for something.  
  
"What? Was I supposed to run into your embrace? I. Do. Not. Love. You. Get it through that thick skull of yours. I will never go to you willingly!"  
  
Gabriel's eyes flared and shinned bright red as he threw Celeste down on the bed. He held her hands above her head with one hand easily, her body weak from the spell. His other hand went to work on ripping her dress open.  
  
"Well, I see I can't claim you willingly, but once you are bound to me you WILL love me. Willing or no, I will have you!"  
  
It was when he started to undo his pants that Celeste decided to throw pride to the wind and scream bloody murder.  
  
"That's right, just say my name and put a little more pleasure into the scream and it's perfect." He said as he pulled away to tug off his pants. "I put a sound spell on this room. No one, not even Gavinn can hear us."  
  
She crawled away until her back hit the headboard, feeling true fear for the first time in ages. She felt the bed shift to accommodate his weight as he crawled towards her, nude. She shut her eyes tightly and held her ripped dress closed her underwear being the only thing really protecting her. Celeste squeezed her eyes tighter and held back tears as Gabriel pried open her dress, despite her constant struggling, and started to feel her breasts. Feeling violated and desperate, Celeste mentally connected and screamed for help to the only person who could hear her.  
  
Just as Gabriel reached to pull her underwear off, he was thrown into a table, breaking it, then seized by guards.   
  
Gavinn turned towards Gabriel's form and backhanded him hard across the face, forcing his head to once side and blood to dribble from his lip. "Take him to the dungeons. Chain him, lock him, and guard him. Whatever you do- DO NOT listen to him, DO NOT look directly into his eyes, and DO NOT cloth him, let him be humiliated."   
  
Gavinn turned to Celeste after the guards had left. His expression softened when he saw her, he had been surprised at her call, and even more so how scared she sounded. And what he found… well, that pissed him off to no end. Acting quickly, he had gathered the guards and appeared hoping he wasn't too late. HE was the one that was supposed to mark her, claim her, no one else.  
  
And now that it was over, this shaking, curled up, sobbing, and half-naked creature before him, gave him a shock. Celeste NEVER cried. Not one tear, not when he killed Gabriel, changed him, changed her, tortured her, NOTHING. And here she was, in a fetus position and weeping, it was all so strange. Waving his hand so she was clothed in a red nightgown he gathered her into his arms and held her while she cried. Happy that, even though she clung to him and accepted his embrace because he was the only one there, she was still in his arms, willingly.  
  
Rocking her gently and whispering encouragement in her ear, he held her- for the first time in his life.  
  
~*~  
  
**Jareth walks in, in Rocky's costume and a very reluctant Sarah walk's in dressed as Janet. Alli Z is dressed as Columbia and Claire is dressed as Magenta**  
  
CS: Come on! Come on! I haven't got all day!  
  
Alli Z: Yeah! I've got to go to drama!  
  
Jareth: **covers his lower autonomy** Do I really have to do this?  
  
Sarah: I don't know you kind of look sexy in that… **blushes**  
  
Jareth: You think so?  
  
Sarah: **nods**  
  
CS: Wonderful- lights camera action!  
  
Sarah:   
I was feeling done in,  
Couldn't win.  
I'd only kissed before…  
  
Alli Z: You mean she's a…  
  
CS: Uh huh  
  
Sarah:   
I thought there's no use getting,  
Into heavy petting.  
It only leads to trouble,   
And seat wetting.  
But now all I want to know,  
Is how to go-o-o.  
I've tasted blood and I want more.  
  
CS and Alli Z: More, more, more.  
  
Sarah:  
I'll put up no resistance,  
I want to stay the distance.  
I've got an itch to scratch,  
I need assistance.  
  
**looks at script** No f-ing way am I going to do that next part.   
  
Jareth: **slouches** that's the only reason I agreed to do this song!  
  
Sarah: WHAT! No f-ing way I'm doing it now! Oh no! **runs into her trailer and slams the door**  
  
CS: **bangs on the door** Sarah, Please!  
  
Sarah: **muffled** No.  
  
CS: **sighs heavily and looks back to where Alli Z is standing and laughing at Jareth** Ah, well. Review please, or I make sure to take you through a trip of Dr. Frank n' Furters (sorry if I spelled that wrong!) and make sure you make an appearance in front of your boss. **walks away muttering "why me"**  
  
A/N: If any of you are still confused about Gabriel email me here at hannibalcrazy@yahoo.com  
  
Love you all and may the peach dreams be with you! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Tears and Spells

CS: I know it's short but I'm really sick… So read, review, and Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, Please!   
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Tears and Spells  
  
The pain, that was all she knew. Not just the shock of attempted rape, or the fact that the rapist had been her old love, but everything. The world twisted and spun and finally collapsed on her. All her agony that she had been holding back year after year came after her with a vengeance, each a crushing blow that she could hardly stand. The fact that her father hated her from the moment he knew that she would have great power. The thought that she had no friends whom understood her. The knowledge that, not only did she have an evil side, she couldn't indulge it. The truth of being turned against her will and that no one cared. The feeling that she had when she realized the one man that she loved and still loves would never come back. The reality of the thing that she was, a monster. The pain of her brother's betrayal… the list that went on and on in her head, brought the memories back, making the pain raw. The pain was so great, it made her body shake until finally, it was released in small drops of truth that ran down her cheeks. And it hurt, oh, by the Beings Who Made Us it hurt…  
  
…And here she was, crying, for the first time in a long time, to the man that had made her the monster that she was, who indulged her, who understood… and yet… this all seemed planned.  
  
But it hurt to think, she was weak, so weak, and… -wait- why was she so weak?  
  
Her sobs slowed then and gradually stopped. She looked up at Gavinn, gazed into his eyes, and she knew… she KNEW that he had something to do with this…  
  
"What," her voice came out a choked whisper, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "What did you do to me?"  
  
He pulled back so he could look at her fully, then finally turned his gaze back to her eyes. "Just a drug spell, my dear. It will wear off after the vows are spoken. Just to ensure my side of the deal. You understand."  
  
A new spark of hate glinted in her eyes, which burned brighter when she saw his shiver of pleasure. Her mismatched eyes, now tinted red, would have made any lesser man back off in fear. "You put a spell on me? It practically got me raped! And yet, you don't trust me? And what, pray tell, -exactly- is your precious, little spell doing to me?"  
  
He winced slightly, but hid it quickly. "It drains your physical energy. It also limits your power to do great spells until tomorrow night m'afraid." He got up, standing tall and looking down on her.  
  
She sat up straight and looked at him, defiance still clear in her eyes. "I don't like that you don't trust me, if I am to be your wife then-"  
  
He broke, "I don't like you defying me! And you have before, no longer!" He created a black crystal and started to roll it across his arms. "If you break our little deal, here's a taste of what's to come. Sweet dreams." He snarled, tossing the crystal at her.  
  
On instinct she caught the crystal, and regretted it immediately. Her body slumped, now unconscious, but her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. Her light whimpers told Gavinn that she was seeing the dreams of torture and rape, hearing the pained screams ripping not only from her throat, but from Sarah's and Jareth's, as well.   
  
Gavinn sighed and shook his head. He really wished things were easier between them. He did love her after all, couldn't she just love him back? Slipping her carefully between the sheets, he kissed her forehead, taking away the nightmares.  
  
"Sleep well, my love." And he left.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Down in the dungeons thoughts of escape were brewing, but the guards were more intelligent than he had assumed…  
  
CS: **coughs** Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review… **sniffle**   
  
Jareth: **hands her a tissue and puts his arm around her** Don't worry, you'll get better soon.  
  
CS: Thank you, Jareth. **hugs him** Oh, and No I'm not enlarging your closet in your dressing room.  
  
Jareth: **facade drops** WHAT!  
  
CS: Nice try Jareth.  
  
Jareth: But… But…  
  
CS: Yes, we all know you have one. Now get out, before I decide to kill you in the fiction!  
  
**Jareth leaves in a hurry**  
  
CS: **sighs** Would I really do that, you ask? Well… you never know, until you read! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Truths, Plans, and Bat...

Jareth: Sheeeeeeeeeeee's he^re!  
CS: **comes runniong in with a harpy and chops up her Social Studies textbook** DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
Jareth: **clears throat**  
CS: **notices readers for the first time and blushes** Oh, um hi. I'm BACK! RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Actually I would prefer if you read the story and reviewed at the end like good little boys and girls. Now, if you'll excuse me. **starts to rip pages out of the SS text book laughing insanely**  
  
AN: fixed for the benifit of the public ~ means change in POV   
  
Disclaimer: NO GOD DAMNIT GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Truths, Plans, and Battles  
  
Previously on "In the Dark of the Night"  
Gavinn sighed and shook his head. He really wished things were easier between them. He did love her after all, couldn't she just love him back? Slipping her carefully between the sheets, he kissed her forehead, taking away the nightmares.  
  
"Sleep well, my love." And he left.  
~*~  
Down in the dungeons thoughts of escape were brewing, but the guards were more intelligent than he had assumed…  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Sarah asked her friends as she sipped her lukewarm tea.  
"Aye, Jareth has a strong soul, although I must admit I've never seen him quite this bad," Tawny countered in her thick Irish accent, pausing in her weaving for a moment.  
"I aint never seen him like this either," Hoggle agreed.  
Sarah sipped her tea as another wave of concern washed over her. After the vampires had disappeared, Jareth had kindly asked her to leave him alone. She could tell he was itching to destroy something and he didn't want to take out his frustration on her. She had left quietly and had wandered through the Goblin City. That is until she bumped into Hoggle.  
And now she was here, in Hoggle and Tawny's kitchen, sipping her tea while frown lines formed on her forehead.  
"Sarah, go ta him. He needs ya." Hoggle patted her hand reassuringly.  
"But he said-"  
"Jareth's a stubborn lad, he is. He does need ya. Go t'him." Tawny urged.  
Sarah gave in and stood to leave.  
"Oh, Sarah?" She turned to Tawny. She extended a bottle to Sarah. "It's a potion, ya hear. It'll help you wit those cravins. Satisfy you for 13 days. Now be on your way lassy, he needs ya."   
"Bye Sarah," Hoggle waved.   
After hugging both of them and wishing them well, Sarah headed towards the castle. She took the cap off the bottle and drank down the potion in one gulp. After drinking it, she threw the bottle into a nearby trash can and started up the steps to the castle.  
  
Jareth stared out a large window. His eyes really weren't seeing anything though; his rage was blinding him. He was bleeding inside, harsh rivers of pain, but on the outside he gave off the appearance of a very pissed off Goblin King.  
His sister had gone through so much pain in her life, and Destiny seemed so damned determined to keep feeding it to her. Celeste was the first born and she should have the automatic right to claim their father's kingdom after his rein. The Court was still fighting over it.  
His father had gone through desperate measures to make sure Celeste would never hold the kingdom. He thought that females were the weaker, fairer sex- not strong enough to rule the kingdom of kingdoms. He refused to let his own flesh and blood to be taught… if Titania hadn't given her lessons by night…   
But there was one thing Oberon could not deny his daughter, a sword. He felt his daughter was weak and yet he watched with pride as she easily matched his best warriors in battle. She was a natural with a blade in her hand and soon she was beyond her own father in sword fighting. It would be something Oberon should have feared…  
… that is if Celeste weren't so kind. Hence, comes the realization all the Underground has come to find. Celeste has the power to destroy the world and twist it into something ugly. And she has the power to change it for the better, to make it the beautiful world constructed of dreams. She could be good; but then again, she could be evil. But she was neither and both. He was the first balanced being in the history of the Underground… she had power of good and evil. But because of her morals, she buries the power within herself… never releasing it- afraid of what it might do…  
… and now… now she could die because of it.  
  
DAMNIT!  
  
He angrily threw a crystal at a random wall, not really seeing it. He was surprised when he heard no crash.  
  
"You really should be more careful with your crystals, Jareth… you never know who might get their hands on one."  
  
The voice broke his reverie. The fog he had been wondering through seemed to be cut easily by that one familiar  
  
~  
  
Cold voice. Celeste turned again, a confused expression burned onto her features. She turned around again and again yet could find nothing. Yet, she could feel that presence, so warm and enticing right by her.  
  
"Hello?" she called yet again. "Can anyone hear me? Hello!"  
  
She was trapped in her mind and she could find a way out. Her only thoughts were that Sarah and Jareth  
  
~  
  
Would be all right. She knew that she had scared him, startling him out of his trance like that.  
"Sorry, I had to stop you before you wore a hole through your beautiful floor from your feverish pacing," Sarah explained.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth held back his frustration for her benefit, barely. "I thought I asked you to leave me be, please respect my wishes."  
  
Sarah merely shook her head and held her ground, "No, just this once, Jareth, I cannot do that. I'm not going to leave you here to rot in solitude and make a huge mistake that you are going to regret."  
  
"Sarah," his irritation started to show through. "You have no idea what I am going through so I suggest-"  
  
"No idea? No Idea?!?" Sarah erupted, spewing flames straight at Jareth. "If you think that I have no idea you certainly aren't paying attention to my life. You think I never had to save a sibling from some unseen obstacles? Wake up and smell the bog slime Jareth- been there, done that. Look behind you into that huge window of yours. I solved that all to save my baby brother. I faced decisions that would change my future and my life. Did I ask for help? Yes, because sometimes, no matter how strong or stubborn the person is, they need it. Did I throw away valuable parts of my life? Yes, because that's what is necessary to achieve something as important as saving a life. If I had to give up my dreams then you must abandon your pride or by the spirits above us Celeste will be married to Gavinn by the time the sun goes down tomorrow!" Sarah was gasping for breath by the time she finished her speech.  
As for Jareth, he was struck at how smart and insightful Sarah was. She could see straight through him, read him like an open book. Every fact struck home and rung true. He had to ask for help and yet his pride still whined in protest.  
Sarah could see the doubt still clouded in his eyes, "Jareth," she spoke softly this time. She approached him and embraced him tightly whispering quietly yet intensely into his ear, "Jareth, my love. It's time, it's time for you to abandon your pride- just this once." She could still feel the doubt in his tense form. Sighing, she slowly withdrew and started for the door. She put her hand on the knob before turning to look at Jareth who still stood in the same position. "I won't hesitate to help you Jareth, but you need to ask me first." She turned the knob and prepared to leave when she heard it. Quietly it echoed up to her ear. She paused but did not turn. He repeated it again, louder.  
"Wait, I need you…" He called.  
She turned to him and asked, "Need me for what?"  
"I need your help," he admitted quietly.   
Sarah smiled; she knew how hard it was for Jareth to admit that. "And here I am, to help you Jareth." She reestablished her embrace on him. This time he returned it.   
He was so tired, he led them over to a couch and sat, still locked in an embrace. But soon, he drifted off.  
Sarah noticed his change in breathing and continued to caress his hair. "Ah, Jareth…"  
  
~  
  
"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth… you'll never win her back. She's mine." Gavinn laughed as he threw away the orb he had been watching them in.  
  
Sarah was still with him, but he figured he would wait until Celeste was under his control before he tried to break his promise. After all, Sarah was his rightful minion. He toyed with a pendent around his neck. This was no ordinary pendant; it held Celeste's stolen strength. He wanted to keep it close for safekeeping.  
  
A chime went off catching his attention. Five o'clock. He should awake his sleeping beauty in an hour so she could prepare for dinner. He checked on her, she was still fast asleep…  
  
~  
…His breathing still in even patterns. At least he was asleep until he popped awake still in Sarah's arms. It startled her when he turned to her with a smile stating.   
"I've found a loop whole."  
Sarah smiled and listened while he explained his plans.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
**Celeste**  
  
She turned, this voice she knew.  
  
"Jareth?" she called turning. And that's when she saw him, standing in the fog looking at her with a smile. "Jareth!" she ran to her brother and embraced him. "How did you get here? Does Gavinn know? Are you all right?"  
  
"Magic, no, and yes, I'm fine. And I have an idea on how to escape." He smiled slyly at her and wagged his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm listening…" Celeste returned his sly smile and listened as he explained his plans.  
  
Finally, a chiming caught her off guard and she started to be pulled from the dream. She waved at her brother and said, "See ya soon…"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Celeste woke up. She heard Gavinn's footsteps coming closer, the smooth rhythmic beat of boots against marble. She prepared a crystal, one consisting of all of her anger and depression, and waited. She heard him approach the door.  
  
~  
  
He stood outside a moment. Wondering truly, how he should approach this… He finally took a deep breath and turned the knob opening the door. Immediately a crystal, one after the other after the other, attacked him. Her emotions coursed through him, warping his own and left him with no mercy or resolve, he had to stop this or he would be lost in a whirlpool of emotions.  
  
~  
  
She was merciless; hurling another crystal with her left hand while creating a new one with her right and repeated the process. But suddenly he leaped at her and landed full on the chest, sending them toppling to the ground, him on top. One of his hands gripped both of her wrists and held them above her head. She fought with her negative strength to be on top, but it was no use, his spell had warped her strength to nothing.   
  
"Ah Celeste, my brave Celeste. You never give up do you?" He caressed her hair. "I always loved that fiery spark in you, I love it when you're angry. The way your cheeks flush, your skin glows and heats up, the way your eyes burst into flames…"  
  
Celeste felt a tear of frustration slip down her cheek. And, to her ultimate disgust, Gavinn's tongue slipped out to sliver up the trail it created down her cheek before returning to his mouth.  
"You know, I've always wondered, since your eyes glow red in the heat of anger, if they would do the same in the heat of passion." He ground his hips suggestively into hers.  
  
She felt his desire pressing against her most intimate parts. While her mind protested, her body responded. But she ruled out her body's aching by spitting in his face. "Eat shit."  
  
"Now, now that isn't very nice." He wiped the spittle from his face.   
  
"Neither is this," she replied as she used her magic to drop a statue on his head.  
  
He grimaced in pain before tightening his hold on Celeste's wrists. "I really didn't want to do this Celeste. But you give me no choice but to remove your powers until our wedding night."  
  
A huge dark ball started to form in his free hand. And as if in response, a ball started to form in-between her breasts only this one a shinning silver.   
  
Celeste felt her powers leaving her and her body slumped. But what she was waiting for, the point of this whole charade followed. Gavinn's body also slumped from the huge amount of power needed to create the spell, giving Jareth a perfect opportunity…  
  
~  
  
… to break the transportation spell that Gavinn had cast. He took Sarah's hand and created a crystal in his right hand.  
  
"Here we come, Celeste," he whispered quietly to himself.  
  
~  
  
And down in the dungeons, a sinister smile came to Gabriel's face as he licked the blood off his lips. He started to climb the steps leading to Gavinn's bedroom.   
  
"Here I come, Celeste," he snickered  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Please, Please, Please review! Okay it's ten o'clock must sleep so I can pass tests. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Countdown to Disaster

CS: Hi everyone I have just come to a miraculous revelation! It isn't a sock!  
  
Readers: **gasps** WHAT?  
  
CS: Nope, it's a lemon!   
  
Readers: oooOOOOOooooooOOOOO  
  
CS: Because you know in certain scenes when Jareth is with Sarah, it is definitely too hard to be a sock. Does Sarah like lemons because-  
  
Sarah and Jareth: CLAIRE!  
  
CS: Ep! Um... Gotta run unless you would prefer me nice and stinky!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own the Labyrinth. Wait, I'm female and I'm alive. Shoot, I guess I'm not Jim Henson. Tarter sauce...  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Count Down to Disaster   
  
Last Time on in the Dark of the Night-  
  
Celeste felt her powers leaving her and her body slumped. But what she was waiting for, the point of this whole charade followed. Gavinn's body also slumped from the huge amount of power needed to create the spell, giving Jareth a perfect opportunity…  
  
~  
  
… to break the transportation spell that Gavinn had cast. He took Sarah's hand and created a crystal in his right hand.  
  
"Here we come, Celeste," he whispered quietly to himself.  
  
~  
  
And down in the dungeons, a sinister smile came to Gabriel's face as he licked the blood off his lips. He started to climb the steps leading to Gavinn's bedroom.   
  
"Here I come, Celeste," he snickered  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As Jareth appeared in Gavinn's chambers there were several things that he registered. Sarah was with him, Celeste was knocked out, and Gavinn was lying on top of her. The last one is what snapped his control. Quickly, he drew his sword and poked Gavinn square in the back with it. Of course, he could have killed him right there and then with one quick swipe of his sword but, Jareth was not a monster nor as cruel as Sarah had once thought him to be.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel," Jareth said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Sarah listened to Jareth as he spoke. But this was not the loving man whom she had come to love. No, this was the Goblin King she had challenged all those years ago. His smiling lips were turned up in a sneer, his mismatched eyes threatening murder.   
  
Gavinn stiffened visibly and slowly stood. He turned and swiftly drew a sword out of thin air. He immediately lunged for Jareth and only his quick reflexes had saved him. Gavinn smiled crookedly as he stated, "I accept."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Jareth growled.  
  
Then the swords were biting each other fiercely, each time the blades met in a loud metallic whine that screamed through out the room.  
  
Gavinn was a good sword fighter. His posture was perfect and his strokes precise, but he had never been trained personally by Celeste.   
  
Jareth had, and that gave him the upper hand. His strikes barely missed Gavinn's vulnerable areas each time.   
  
Suddenly, Gavinn got hold of the notion that he may not win this fight. Swiftly disappearing before Jareth's eyes, he reappeared behind Sarah. His right hand went around her throat and his sword draped around her waist.  
  
Gavinn laughed cruelly when he saw the expression of hopelessness on Jareth's face. "I've got the damsel in distress. Now what are you going to-" He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
He never got to finish. Sarah was no longer a damsel in distress, not this time around. Using a move Celeste had taught her, she rammed her elbow into his wrist forcing him to drop the sword. With the tip of her boot she lifted it up and caught it with her right hand.  
  
"I'm not a damsel. Not this time. Sorry Gavinn, wrong story." Sarah snarled before lunging at him. Their swords clashed as he pulled a new sword out of thin air.   
  
"Aw look how cute, the baby cub has claws…"   
  
Sarah was tired of being called weak, she was tired of being looked down on, and she was tired of being seen as pathetic. And she was just plain mad. She lunged and lunged and lunged. Soon, she found she wasn't alone in attacking Gavinn, Jareth was at her side, fighting with her.  
  
Gavinn felt cornered. Sarah was skilled and Jareth was, well, Jareth. But Gavinn saw his chance. He noticed that Sarah kept her left side open. He dodged Jareth's next blow and slashed Sarah from elbow to shoulder. Sarah dropped the sword in shock and held onto the gapping wound. She waited for it to close but it remained open. The sword, she realized, was iron; death to all magical creatures.  
  
Jareth shocked from Sarah's wound, didn't pay attention to his opponent. He had forgotten a very important rule…  
  
Never turn your back on a dodge ball game-  
  
Because you'll get hit - hard.  
  
Gavinn's face turned to that of greedy satisfaction. He went for the killing blow when a new sword met his blade. And Celeste was holding the handle.  
  
Celeste had pushed Jareth out of the way as she met Gavinn's blade. She had picked up Sarah's discarded sword and rushed into the fire. She had done this often in battle, through out her life. But this time she had a feeling she was going to get burned.  
  
"Celeste, I can't remember the last time you and I dueled. Quite a good match I would say. Just like we were made for each other," he emphasized while he dealt her another blow.  
  
"I would never stoop so low to be your match," she said through gritted teeth.   
  
She was afraid. She was weak, hurt, and terribly frightened. These were the times when she wished she still had Gabriel's arms to comfort her. She was dead if she didn't pay attention. But she was so tired, so damn exhausted. She was ready to sleep, just curl up in a ball and drift into that comfortable oblivion.   
  
Her head dropped and Gavinn noticed. She was far too weak, easy prey. In a quick move he tripped her up, removed her sword from her hand, and caught her head before it hit the ground.  
  
"Now, my precious kitten, it is time to give in," he purred.  
  
She smiled seductively then spat in his face, "I'd die first."  
  
"I've tried so hard to get you to understand that no one else will love you. I wanted you to be my queen. There is so much I could have shown you, given you. Now all I will give you is death! Goodbye my sweet, see you in hell!"  
  
He brought his sword down to decapitate her in one swift movement when he froze. A look of utter pain and confusion clouded his face. Celeste knew what had happened; she felt the tip of the iron blade tickling her navel.   
  
She looked up at her savior, her love, and her enemy. She sighed in complete hopelessness, "Oh, Gabriel…"  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
CS: **is walking up the stairs to her bedroom** So, my faithful readers, please review, I would like it very much so if you did! **smiles kindly** Now for some good old fashion relaxation.  
  
**notices noises and banging sounds coming from her bedroom** Oh man, is MAD chasing Jareth around again?  
  
**peeks in, then slams the door and turns towards the readers with her cheeks bright red**  
  
Um... yeah read and review please. I will be um going now.  
  
  
**walks off towards the bathroom** My EYES! My virgin eyes- the PAIN! SEEEEEEERING!  
  
;P Review please!  
  
ta-ta,  
C 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Final Battle: Mind,...

YESSSSSSSSssssssssSSSs Four down, One to go! Finals I mean- my last final is Monday! Thank god thank god thank god! Then it's on to the summer with more time to write and be inspired! Okay you've waited long enough, time to read the next chapter.  
  
Dedication: To MAD and Alli Z 'sbout time isn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a dead person to you? Wait, wait- don't answer that.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Final Battle: Mind, Body, and Heart.  
  
Sarah felt woozy but she just had to help. She attempted to stand but just fell back down. It was useless, she was helpless. She looked up at Jareth and smiled.  
  
"Go help her, Jareth. I'll be fine," she said before passing out.  
  
Meanwhile, Celeste was on her feet and in a fighting stance. "Ready when you are."  
  
"As you wish," he lunged and a loud hiss came from the clashing of their swords.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eye that Jareth was getting up, mentally- a power which came from the soul not from the heritage- she called to Jareth "Don't, this is my fight. Take care of Sarah."  
  
He looked doubtful then obeyed. Celeste set her mind back to the fight. Gabriel was more skilled than Gavinn since she had trained him at one time. Slashes just missed either body, each step practiced, each swipe planned. He used his strength to push her to the floor but a noise distracted them.  
  
**CRACK**  
  
The amulet that had held Celeste's strength broke open, and her physical energy slowly entered her body. While Gabriel was distracted, Celeste used her newfound strength to push him off, rolling to her feet.   
  
"Rule 1, never get distracted," she stated calmly.  
  
She blocked another blow, and delivered one hard kick to his chest. He stumbled back.  
  
"Rule 2, never overestimate yourself," she recited, swiping his sword arm.  
  
He managed to swipe her right shoulder, the entire sleeve rolling down to her wrist, quickly switching her sword to her left hand, she wriggled off her sleeve.   
  
"Rule 3, never underestimate your enemy," she said, knowing her left hand was better than her right. She lunged, blocked, blocked, lunged, and suddenly they lunged at the same time. The swords crashed together, each person trying to get the upper hand. Gabriel was heavier than Celeste, but now Celeste was stronger than Gabriel was.  
  
"Rule 4," Gabriel sneered as he pulled a dagger out of no where, plunging it into the soft spot below her right ribs. "Cheat."  
  
Celeste's eyes grew wide in shock and pain. Somehow, she managed to swipe his sword out of his hand, putting it into her own. She threw his sword up so it got stuck in the ceiling. He looked up and Celeste rammed her sword into his chest. "Rule 5," she gasped. "Good guys always win."  
  
They both fell to their knees and slumped into each other. Blood dripped out of both of their mouths, both gasping in pain. Slowly, Celeste smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Gabriel," she smiled at him. Quickly she twisted the sword burrowed into his chest, causing his body to spasm and his already dead heart to stop.  
  
"Goodnight sweet prince, may flights of demons sing thee to thy rest," she mumbled as he collapsed onto her. She fell back, unconscious before she even hit the floor.  
  
*  
  
Um, k. Remember review review review,  
Because if you do,  
I'll send Jareth to you.  
But only for a night,  
All right?  
  
**walks away towards Jareth's chambers** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Facing Bad News

**See Claire through a camera lense then, sees the camera moving towards a door**  
  
CS: **her voice mimics Steve Irwin's** And here, we find the exquisite animal, the Jareth. Part man, part owl. **opens bathroom door** See how he loves the warm water. Sometimes, this beautiful creature may bathe for hours at a time.  
  
**All readers can see is Jareth, in the bathtub, playing with his rubber ducky**  
  
Jareth: **looks up** Hey, what do you think you're doing?!? Get OUT! **Throws a sponge**  
  
CS: As you can see, this creature is very defensive about its territory.   
  
Jareth: Claire!  
  
CS: Notice how it makes friends with the lifeless smaller creatures, and tends to sing to it. **indicates the ducky**  
  
Jareth: LEAVE MR. SCRUBUMS OUT OF THIS!!  
  
CS: Cranky, isn't he *cute*?  
  
Jareth: That's IT! **reaches out**  
  
CS: Jareth, no! What are you doing??  
  
**camera falls as we hear a splash and an outraged female scream**  
  
CS: JARETH!  
  
Disclaimer: So this guy walks into a bar. His name is Jim Henson. The bartender (me) asks him "Hey aren't you the guy that owns Labyrinth and stuff?" He replies, "Yes, now give me a sex on the beach, shaken not stirred." And the bartender says, "As you wish."  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Facing Bad News  
  
Jareth jumped up as soon as Celeste was stabbed but didn't interfere until she collapsed. He ran to her, pulling her body away from Gabriel's.   
  
"Celeste?" he shook her. Quickly he checked her breathing, her pulse, and heartbeat. All were either to slow or shallow for his liking. He picked Celeste up and brought her to where an unconscious Sarah lay.   
  
Quickly, he transported Celeste, Sarah, and himself to his castle.  
  
They appeared in his bedroom, setting both women on his kings sized bed, he bellowed for his healers.   
  
Draco, his male healer appeared instantly. His blue eyes waited for a problem to produce itself, his brown hair ruffled, probably from sleep. Dawn, the female healer appeared shortly after. Her blue hair was pulled into a braid, her amber eyes waiting for instruction.  
  
"Draco, Celeste and-"  
  
"Celeste is back?" Draco asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, more on that later. Celeste and Sarah have been harmed by an iron sword," Jareth explained while walking to the bed. "Sarah's is a small injury while Celeste's seems more fatal."  
  
Draco asked Jareth to sit as he examined Sarah, while Dawn moved towards Celeste.   
  
Immediately Draco spoke, "She's a vampire."  
  
"Yes, she was changed a while back. Please just help her." Jareth said, eyes softening in compassion for his lover.  
  
Draco nodded and went back to work. In half an hour, Draco was done. She was all ready stirring. Her arm would be sore for a while and there would be a scar but other wise all would be fine.   
  
When Sarah did wake, she ran to Jareth, hugging him in happiness. She noticed his grim face and turned towards the bed. Celeste was being worked on by both Dawn and Draco now.   
  
Celeste was paler than usual, her lips lost of all color. Her skin was unusually hot, sweat glistening on her forehead from a fever. Her body twitched randomly. But surprisingly, her face was calm.  
  
Jareth sat staring for a while. Sarah sat, in his lap, watching and stroking Jareth's hair. There was no change four hours later when the healer, Dawn, came to them. She sat across from them, her face blank.  
  
"Celeste has suffered a major wound under her right ribs with an iron sword. As you know, iron is very lethal and the wound itself is very dangerous. Her chances for survival are slim and if she even survives the night, she could be in a coma for hundreds of years. I'm sorry, Jareth," she gets up and returns to helping Draco on Celeste.  
  
Jareth slowly gets up, forcing Sarah out of his lap in the process and walks out of the room. Sarah follows him. He looks ready to run when she sees him and runs to catch up with him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. And that's what broke her. Never in a million years had she thought she would see him cry. She held him close, wrapping him in a fierce hug. She felt him sob into her shoulder more than heard it as they sank to their knees.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
White, everywhere was white. It was blinding her as she walked on. Usually her dreams were dark and full of blood. But this, this was different.  
  
"Celeste…"  
  
Slowly, the woman clad in a flowing white dress turned to face her caller.  
  
Her jaw dropped at the site before her. It was Gabriel. Not the vampire Gabriel, but her fiancé. The loving man before her had warm gray eyes, twin fogs that drew her towards him. His hair, the color of fire, moved gentle in a nonexistent breeze. His smile was genuine as she ran to him, her arms holding him as she cried.  
  
"It's really you! Oh gods, it's really you!" Celeste held onto him for her dear life. She could have died when she felt his arms go around her, his cheek against her hair, and his lips place a delicate kiss on her head.  
  
She finally pulled back to look at the man she had missed for so long. She couldn't resist tracing his features' she had to be sure he was real. His soft lips, his sharp nose, his eyelids and brows, his small ears.  
  
"Your real," she smiled, ecstatic. Then, a small frown appeared. "Am I dead?"  
  
He smiled, "No, luv. But you're in a coma, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"You stabbed me," she blurted out. She saw him wince. "Well, the vampire you stabbed me."  
  
"Yes, with an iron dagger. But I've come to you to help you with your decision," he said.  
  
"My decision?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Whether or not you will wake up."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
CS: **sopping wet and pissed** I'm angry deal with my cliffie!  
  
J: **looking very satisfied** Oh, poor baby. Come on, give them a break! Stop being so bad!  
  
CS: Of course I'm bad, poof, I'm the Big Bad!  
  
Spike: HEY!  
  
CS: Never mind- just review! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: 'The time has come,' t...

CS: **had brand new clothes on and is drying her hair** Um, this is the next chapter. If there are any water stains on it you know who to blame.  
  
J: **walks in wearing a pink frilly robe with lace and fake pearls all over it** Can I take this stupid thing off yet?  
  
CS: No.  
  
J: **whines** But it itches!   
  
CS: Jareth, Jareth, still whining, Jareth!  
  
Lestat: HEY!  
  
CS: **looks aggravated** AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM? FIRST SPIKE, NOW YOU! GODS, a girl has to have a break from all these sexy men eventually, ya know?  
  
Lestat and Jareth: You think I'm sexy?  
  
CS: **screams**  
  
Disclaimer: So what if most of this belongs to other people; what are you going to do, sue me?  
  
  
  
  
Please don't!  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: 'The time has come' the Walrus said…   
  
"Jareth, come on," Sarah said two weeks later. Her wound was fully healed; nothing left but a light scar that was barely noticeable on her pale flesh. There had been no change is Celeste's health. "Let's go for a walk. It'll help keep the circulation in your legs," she joked.  
  
Sarah had been begging him to do something with her for the longest time. Finally, Jareth gave in. The walk through his courtyard was silent, yet somehow peaceful. It was dark out, almost thirteen o' clock.   
  
Jareth walked silently beside Sarah. He looked at each flower, each bush, each stone as if seeing it for the first time. He remembered when Celeste and he had walked through this very courtyard for the first time.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Jarey, it's beautiful!" Celeste exclaimed.  
"Why thank you, Lesty. I was thinking about your Damsel Garden when I constructed this."  
"See, I knew that you couldn't have constructed this on your own. Always stealing my ideas!" Celeste teased.   
"Why you no good- that's preposterous! You're the one always getting me in trouble!" He said, rising to the bait.  
"Yes, but then I'm always blamed for it!" Her eyes glittered as she turned to look at him.  
"But I'm your younger brother- that's my job- to annoy you!"  
"Well, I'M going to be the MATURE one and walk away from this…" she flipped her hair.  
"Arrogant!" he called.  
She turned slowly, "Bastard!"  
He smirked, "Conceited!"  
Her jaw dropped before answering, "DRAG QUEEN!"  
His eyes narrowed, "ELEPHANT EGO!"  
Her eyes gave him the look that clearly said 'look who's talking'. Suddenly, her lips curved into an evil smile.  
"Celeste, no!" when he realized what she was about to say.  
"Fop."  
"Grandma!"  
"Fop."  
"Bad Hair Year!"  
"Fop."  
"Idiot!"  
"Fop."  
"STOP saying that!"  
"Saying what, Fop?"  
"Stop!"  
"Fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fop fo-"  
"THAT'S IT!" Jareth screamed as he lunged onto her.  
Screaming and falling into a flower bush, the two wrestled. There was a great struggle, one second Celeste had the advantage- the next Jareth had it. The tussle went on for a little while longer until Jareth had Celeste pinned under him and he was tickling her mercilessly.  
"UNCLE! UNCLE!" she screamed between her laughs.  
He let her go and stood, looking down on her menacingly. "I win."  
"Yes," she said as she got up. She brushed off her skirts. "You most certainly did win." She started to walk away, leaving Jareth with a triumphant smile.  
She turned when she got to the door, "But that's only cause I let you, fop!" her bell-like laughter rang out again as she raced to her bedroom, Jareth in pursuit, laughing as well.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he recalled that day. She didn't stop addressing him as fop and "His Royal Foppiness" until he took back everything he had said about her.   
  
But the truth hit him like a freight train in his stomach, she wouldn't be calling him fop anymore, and they wouldn't tease and fight at all…  
  
His brooding mood returned. Sarah, he thought as he looked at his love. She was looking at him concerned. He stopped and sighed, leading them to a bench. He was about to do the hardest thing in his life.  
  
"Sarah, there's something I need to talk to you about…"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Whether or not, I'll wake up?" she questioned. "You mean I have a choice?"  
  
"Yes, you have the power to wake up and yet, you may not if you choose as much."  
  
"Does everyone have this decision, Gabriel?"  
  
"No, very few do. Most people do not have the power to wake up again," he stated. He looked at her and smiled. Gods, he had missed her- sometimes watching wasn't enough. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek.  
  
"Oh Gabriel, I don't want to leave you!" she cried, holding him tight. "How could I leave you again? I love you so much… every day is a torture… to know that I can't be with you; that you're not by my side where you should be. To know that I'll never be able to hold you or kiss you ever again…" she sobbed.  
  
He let her cry. He didn't answer her until her huge sobs had died down to small hiccups and silent tears. "Oh my love, my sweet precious love, nothing would give me more pleasure than to have you here with me. But you must consider what you're giving up your friends and your family… Jareth would be destroyed without you!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I don't care! I just need to be with you!" she cried, sobs slowly returning. "I love you! I love you so much!"  
  
"And I you. But darling, truly think about your decision… it's not a quick and easy one," he sighed. He held something out to her, a candle.   
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"This is your life, Celeste. That brilliant flame is yours and yours alone." He pointed to a door that hadn't been there before. It was made of gold, white gold, and silver swirled together, making odd designs and letters. "This is your choice. You must walk through that door, but when you do- you must choose whether you will snuff the candle and die or keep the flame going and return to the land of the living." He turned to her. "This is your choice, not mine, not Jareth's, and not Gavinn's, yours."  
  
He handed her the candle. Her wide eyes turned to his, her lips trembling. Gabriel couldn't resist any longer. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Listen to me. Listen. I love you; I will always love you. And I will always be waiting, but once you say good bye to the world, it's gone. Make a wise decision, luv. I'll always love you, I'll always be waiting, I'll always be watching, and I'll always be with you. Remember, the hardest part about being in this world is living in it." He kissed her forehead. "Until we meet again," he whispered. He disappeared leaving her with her decision.  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah I took some of it from Buffy)  
  
"I love you," echoed in the air. A tiny *ping* followed the whispered vow.  
  
She looked down and saw her wedding ring, the one that had been stolen the day she was turned into a vampire. "I love you too," she whispered to her vacant lover.  
  
She looked at the flame and her ring and considered.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
He created a crystal. "Sarah, I've decided that you should go home."  
  
Her concerned expression turned to that of shock. She stood, "What?"  
  
He looked at her wearily. "I'm not fit enough to protect you, you were caught many times, and injured. If it hadn't been for Celeste… Gods, you would be worse off…"  
  
"Just like that," she said slowly. "You're going to give up… without a fight- just like that!"  
  
"Sarah, please don't make this harder than it already is. I can't protect you and-"  
  
"I never asked for a protector, Jareth! I never wanted a knight in shinning armor from you! I wanted a friend, a shoulder to cry on, an equal… a lover…" she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "But if your not strong enough to fight for it, for everything you have then go ahead and send me home. Because then you're no longer my Jareth, you're just a forgotten Goblin King."  
  
"I want to be with you, Sarah, I do but it's impossible!"  
  
"So is walking upside down and goblins the last time I checked but they still exist. Love, Jareth, is never easy, but you don't see me giving up do you!"  
  
Jareth was ready to give up, his will disintegrating before his eyes. He held out the crystal, "Just take it and go. You know how to use it."  
  
She slowly took the crystal and looked at Jareth. She looked beyond the façade he was putting up and tilted her head. "No," she said simply, smashing the globe at their feet.  
  
"Sarah…"  
  
"No, I'm fighting it…" she approached him. "Can't you see that I care?" she stepped closer almost touching him. "Can't you see that I love you, Jareth?"  
  
He looked just as shocked as he was the first time he heard it, "Sarah…"  
  
She didn't let him finish; instead, she pulled him into a delicate, but passionate kiss.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Celeste took a deep breath, this was it. She walked to the door and turned the handle. Then she-  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
What, you thought I was just going to give it all away. Nuh-uh. You'll just have to wait until next chapter. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: In the Dark of the Nig...

All right, people this is the end. **starts to cry** I can't believe it!!  
  
Jareth: It's okay… **hugs her**  
Sarah: Yeah, you did great! **hugs her**  
Celeste: You'll write another one! **hugs her**  
CS: Otay, I'll be strong!  
  
DISCLAIMER: For the last time, no.  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: In the Dark of the Night  
  
Dawn, who had been looking over Celeste for the day, was reading when the change occurred. It happened so quickly, she didn't know what to do… Celeste looked as if she was going to last longer, there had been no change within the past two weeks. Her eyes grew large as she screamed to her partner.  
  
"Draco! Draco, come quick!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Jareth finally pulled away from Sarah. He looked at her wide hazel eyes and sighed. That's it, he couldn't send her back. He needed her here but- gods.  
  
"Sarah, I've been wanting to ask you this but I never found the right time. And I've realized there will never be the perfect moment so…"  
  
He kneeled before her and pulled out an engagement ring. It wasn't the traditional diamond. It was a tiny crystal and if you looked closely enough, inside the crystal was Sarah and Jareth dancing from her peach dream.   
  
"Sarah, will you be my wife and queen for all time?" His eyes were hopeful and although he had heard the declaration of love from her lips, he still feared rejection. His heart lay outside his fortress just in case.  
  
Sarah was silent but only for a moment. Her eyes burst into life, a wide happy smile graced her lips as she smiled at Jareth in a way she had never smiled before. "Oh Jareth, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed as she laughed.  
  
The first true smile he had felt in weeks burst onto his lips as he pulled Sarah into a long passionate kiss. When Sarah eagerly returned his hungry lips, Jareth deepened the kiss and held her close. Sarah, who felt that she would not be able to control herself much longer, broke the kiss and rested her head in the nape of his neck. She could stay like this forever and a day and never feel an ounce of sadness.  
  
Jareth pulled away only to slip his ring onto her delicate finger. He kissed her knuckles and looked back into her eyes. Her eyes were what drew him in the first place. So full of life and happiness and everything…   
  
"I love you."   
  
Who said it? Neither cared- it may have been Jareth or Sarah or perhaps both of them simultaneously but it was said.   
  
They both laughed merrily as Jareth started to waltz with Sarah to the music of the night.  
  
Behind the bench that the lovers had just vacated, there stood a flower bush where Jareth and Celeste had wrestled thousands of years before. And hidden behind that bush was a shadow of a form that was smiling.  
  
"I guess I should wait until later to tell them I'm awake," Celeste said, ready to laugh at her brothers joy.   
  
Far off a clock tolled the thirteenth hour as Sarah and Jareth shared another glorious kiss. Celeste smiled and turned, walking away from the lovers. She caressed the ring that lay on her left hand. The wind seemed to stroke her cheek in return. Gabriel was right, she felt him beside her now, and though she knew that if she turned to look, he would not be there.   
  
Looking up at the moon, she recited the prophecy that had brought all this about,   
  
"And In the Dark of the Night,  
  
When all fears come true,  
  
Two lovers find the light,  
  
And all shall be right."  
  
Celeste smiled as she thought, For now.  
  
*+*+*+*+*END*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's over! I'm going to cry! This is my baby. My first working Labyrinth fanfiction. And my longest one too! I can't believe it's over! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
**wails** Maybe I'll have a sequel... *sniff* but only if you beg… **smirk**  
  
Now who to thank… who to thank…  
  
AH, here's the list…  
  
Prologue-  
  
Lady Shiva  
Aiko Majere  
Sara  
Alex  
Celestia  
J.  
Dawn  
LabyLoverLaurie  
Nika-Chan  
Amanda   
Silver Space  
Rally  
JarethStardust  
Tig-pan-chan  
JupLuna  
Kelly  
General Sephiroth  
Elizabeth Bullock  
Milk  
AliceBowie  
Alli Z   
  
Chapter One: Celeste and the Dream-  
  
Silvrdragon  
Kate  
Minjo  
Sweetwater (thanks for the suggestion/constructive criticism, 13 gold stars for you!)   
Silver Space  
JupLuna  
General Sephiroth  
Elizabeth Bullock  
  
Chapter Two: Sarah's Dream-  
  
Kaelin  
DarkNight Childe (Just have to say your stuff is beautiful -I never really wander into the original/poetry section but I do for your stuff)  
Rogue  
Beebee  
Kate  
Dawn  
Silver Space  
JupLuna  
  
Chapter Three: Evil Thirst-  
  
Jakie   
Jade  
Anonymous  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Ezra's Angel  
JupLuna  
Elizabeth Bullock  
  
Chapter Four: Training  
  
Mariel (thanks for the suggestion, 13 gold stars for you!)  
Jo  
Whyndancer  
Morgana  
Adia  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
  
Chapter Five: Bedtime!  
  
Baby Jenks  
Morgana  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
JupLuna  
Milk  
  
Chapter Six: A Peak Into the Past-  
  
Crystal Magic  
Sailor Galaxy  
Crisssy101  
Morgana  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Milk  
Alex  
JupLuna  
  
Chapter Seven: Jareth's Dream- Destiny Sucks and Chapter Eight: Sarah's Dream- Like a Moth to a Flame-  
  
General Sephiroth  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Ezra's Angel  
  
  
Chapter Nine: The Gallery-  
  
Moon Angel  
Raija Darknight  
Morgana  
Ezra's Angel  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Silver Space  
Dawn  
General Sephiroth  
  
Chapter Ten: Seduction and Truths-  
  
Dawn  
Silver Space  
General Sephiroth  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Ezra's Angel  
  
Chapter Eleven: Stories Told and Secrets Revealed  
  
Dawn  
Silver Space  
General Sephiroth  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
Ezra's Angel  
Sarina Fannal  
  
Chapter Twelve: Offerings and Pain  
  
DJinn  
Non  
Tifani Ferisu  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
General Sephiroth  
Silver Space  
Dawn  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Tears and Spells  
  
Ariel   
Serina  
Tifani Ferisu  
Raija Darknight  
Ezra's Angel  
Labyrinthgirlforever  
General Sephiroth  
Silver Space  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Truths, Plans, and Battles-  
  
Charli  
Tifani Ferisu  
Silver Space  
General Sephiroth  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Countdown to Disaster-  
  
Redura  
Joan  
General Sephiroth  
Cyber Keiko-sama  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Final Battle: Mind, Body, and Heart-  
  
Silver Space  
Ariel  
Redura  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Facing Bad News-  
  
Silver Space  
Dark Fire  
Redura  
Kaos  
  
Chapter Eighteen: 'The time has come' the Walrus said…-  
  
Redura  
Sailor Rainbo  
  
And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for…  
  
In third place for best reviewer is:  
  
EZRA'S ANGEL!  
  
Your prize is the actual costume- worn by Jareth- in the Ballroom. Lemon is included!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Tied for second place as best reviewer is:  
  
GENERAL SEPHIROTH   
  
And  
  
LABYRINTHGIRLFOREVER  
  
Each of you get one peach so that you can have a crystal ball dream with Jareth or any of the other lovely ladies and/or gentleman.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
And last, the first prize winner for best reviewer is…  
  
**opens envelope and smiles**  
  
SILVER SPACE  
  
You, Silver Space, get a one-week vacation to the castle beyond the Goblin City. There you'll meet Jareth, Sarah, all her friends, and, of course, me! (I usually hang out there a lot just to annoy Jareth)  
  
COngrAdULAtionS! And thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Hopefully, I'll get another idea soon. I'll be back, you'll see!  
  
Peach dreams, coffee ice cream scoops, and phantom roses to you!  
  
Ta-ta,  
C 


End file.
